The end?
by n.h.cullen
Summary: Bella is saved from Laurent, but it's not soon enough- she's taken to a secret island for her change...Who will be her guide? Will she have a talent? What will happen when the Volturi are angered and on the hunt. And Edward wants, but can't find Bella? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya, I've updated this chapter using all the wonderful reviews I received- which I'm really grateful for! It's my first time story :-) and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! The way I've had to do it, is the only way possible- I can't have spaced out**__** paragraphs, otherwise it goes all weird as you all know- so I'm sorry about that. **_

_**Thank you, please review! x**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **_

* * *

Silence. Utter silence. This superb silence. Hmm... I drank in the beauty of it all, the peaceful serenity it possessed. Its selfless nature, I was so at peace. A wave of contentment coursed through me. I could feel the sun beating down on my face, its rays tenderly kissing my cheeks; the wind gracefully, tingling my lips; some kind of rock forms wedged into my back, massaging soothingly my skin. Natural, free therapy I humorously mused- why ever waste money on beauty therapy? I smiled at my private joke. I was so relaxed, resting in that strange stage of semi-consciousness. I didn't want to wake. I lay now in blissful silence: my past, my present, and my future irrelevant. I never wanted this silent peaceful haven to end, but I could feel my body wakening and absorbing new details regarding the world around me. I didn't want to- I just wanted to ignore the world around me, but my brain had other plans. I could feel the pressure building up as my brain gathered momentum- waking up from oblivion. I closed my eyes tighter. Please just five more minutes! _Please_. My brain ignored me, and I was almost fully awake- I knew it would be only moments before I had to open my eyes and be unleashed maliciously into reality. The world was a cruel, cruel place. However much I wanted to ignore the present, it just wasn't plausible. I couldn't ignore the pressing stacks of questions building up. Where was I? Why was I lying in rocks? What were these noises? What happened? What..._what was my name_?

What was my name? You have got to be kidding me? Oh dear, this was bad. I must have banged my head real hard, for this to happen. What- did I trip over my own feet again! Oh man, how embarrassing I moaned. I must have been lying here for a long time. I could feel my heart gradually wake up and thud violently. Fear gripped me- and I felt it take over my whole body. My heart palpitated uncontrollably; sweat seeped through me drenching all in its fearless path. Fear- complete fear took hold. I shivered, and tried to refocus. My body felt strange- I feared what I would see if and when I opened my eyes...would there be blood? Oh no- urgh, I couldn't handle that now. But I couldn't smell any... and I didn't feel like I was bleeding. I just felt weird- out of place. I wanted to recapture control of my body from this foreign invasion. What was happening to me? Who was I and why was I so afraid? There was a gentle heave and crash sound in the background; a harsh yet peaceful sound, lolling my limp body back into a deeper surrender of its wishes- back to unconsciousness. My body yearned to shut down. But, I felt as if I was ignoring something vital. Oh man, I couldn't even remember my name... Gemma? Nope. Rose? Nope. Leila? Nope. I signed this would take a while, nothing felt right. My happiness had shattered- I felt so alone.

It was like my body couldn't face what had happened, and just wanted to lay in this quite ignorant bliss forever. Sleep was my guard- it took me away and I wanted it now more than ever. Wait, why would my body want to protect me? What from? I knew I was about to find something out I'd rather not know; I sensed it in the tense atmosphere, and smelt it with the salty air. I didn't want to, but my ever curious brain edged on- trying to decipher clues out of the hazy mess blocking my path to realisation. The peaceful sea like sound continued to heave and to crash; disregarding my internal war, as if adding to the climax. Heave. Crash. Heave. Crash. Heave, crash, heave! crash! My heart beat harmoniously with the orchestral waves- both acquiring speed as I made my way out of this strange limbo; as the sounds became clearer I felt my senses become more enlightened conquering the lulling quality of the waves. Gradually other smells and noises reached my wary noise and ears- I could hear things far in the distance with such lucidity. It took me aback. Suddenly, everything came into focus. And I gasped reflexively at the sheer clarity my senses possessed. Wow- coconut, lime, freesia- salty water! It was like going in to a perfume store- the scents exceedingly powerful burned the insides of my nostrils. The mixture of wondrous scents in that eccentrically mundane, yet unique concoction took my breath away. It livened up all my senses, vanishing all my fear. I was ready to face whatever was to come. My curious brain beat my protective body.

And I gently opened up my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry once again about the format- this is the only half-way decent way to present it. I'm trying to keep the paragraphs short- hope it helps! Thanks for all the tips and everyone who has reviewed! X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

What I saw before me, shook me. I gasped unconsciously at the intense picturesque beauty of what I saw. The immaculate detail was immense. I felt as if my view of the world had re-sharpened. I felt, not only saw the clarity before me. Each cell intensified in its personal glory. Shimmering and glittering, reflecting rainbows of colours under the intense heat from the sun. How in God's name did I get here? A whimsical chuckle leaped through my throat, alarming me at the musical likeness to a set of bells. Attempting to ignore the strangeness of this alien feeling- I again scanned my surroundings. I was alone. _Very alone._ The deep crystal blue of the water shone brilliantly- its endless depths only intensified by the dark ominous shadows below it. It truly took my breath away. The gentle heaves and crashes of the waves continued ignorantly, as I took in the scenery before me. The contrasting shades of the powerful sea, to the soft dreamy skies spreading across the horizon was astounding. I sighed and subconsciously wished for Renee to be here... _ohh_, I remember! Renee- How i missed her. Things slowly began to reform and take shape in my brain.

As I pondered, I gazed around- like a blind man given the gift of sight. Birds soared, gliding ecstatically through the clear sky and piercing sun. Never had I seen with such lucidity! Never had I felt alive this way... never had I felt so alien before. I was close to bursting under this intense freedom and splendour, and like the birds above take lift to soar endlessly through the welcoming skies. I knew it was all fantasy but I soaked it up anyway- trying futilely to ignore this strange, ominous sense of anticipation. I knew I had something to fear, some sort of crippling pain to come. But I blocked it all out. Things were too perfect at the moment to allow depression to wash over.

I don't know why- but it just didn't feel right. And it was this that I mortally feared. What did feel right? How did my body want me to feel? I was happy. What was I meant to feel- pain? Loneliness? Sadness? In frustration I kicked at the rocks resting beneath my feet; shockingly sending a shower of large, rough looking rocks flying into the distance in an arch type form, to eventually land into the deep sea. I gaped- staggered at my show of strength and violence. _This wasn't me._ What had happened? For instance if this was me- I would have broken at least two of my toes... and probably somehow managed to injure my head. But I felt fine- more than fine. Invincible. The rocks landed orderly into the water- creating an almost musical, "plop...ploop...plop" sound. I chortled at the irony of it all- but stopped abruptly when the bells began.

I was dreaming. Reality would soon break my bubble- whatever was left to burst. The more I tried to escape into the intense beauty surrounding me, the more this intense feeling of peace turned into loneliness, then despair: and finally depression. I didn't know what was to come- but I sure as hell was dreading it. I let out a sigh, which to my ears sounded uncharacteristically melodic. Slowly things  
were coming back as I woke up more from my half awake slumber. I regained facts about myself and my life: my name was Bella Swan; I lived in Forks with Charlie my dad... but that's all. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here or anything else about my life in Forks. But i wasn't in the slightest worried, it was as if my body was enjoying this moment of escapism- this release from reality. As I mused I let my hand drift into my jacket pocket and was momentarily shocked when my hand clasped upon something foreign... smooth and cold.

* * *

**Ohh so many unanswered questions- ultimately what's happened to Bella? hehe x**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Reflexively I wrenched it out. Shocked at the electrical sensation it sent violently cascading through me. The niggling feeling in my brain grew stronger- becoming almost painful. And I knew it was almost time before I realised what this all meant. Timidly I shoved it back into my pocket- wanting to prolong this naive moment of innocence which came prior to that moment of realisation, which I now assumed was immanent. It truly felt like I had a sell by date- and I was waiting, and waiting and waiting- only too be chucked of the shelf. Ironically enough I felt like a piece of lettuce- in ones hands: lifeless, lame, plain.

I again slowly lowered my shaking hands into my cotton pockets and anticipating the electrical shock, lifted out the cold unusual object. I gazed at it, resting lightly in my palm. It was without a doubt inexplicably the image of intense perfection. It lay astutely in my hand, with an air of superiority- as if it were aware of its own powerful brilliance. The sun reflected various shades of colours, making it sparkle and glitter as if within my hand I truly held a living organism. It had an uncanny resemblance to a heart. It twinkled perfectly in its proud, roughly circular, striking shape- smooth surfaces and sharp edges. Unbelievably pretty.

And the colour... the swimming amber/gold. Where had i seen that before? I don't know why, but it shook me- it shook me hard, and I watched as my fingers struggled to hold the beauty resting within my palm. It unutterably broke my heart. I could feel the strings holding my heart as one, begin to leisurely untie itself to reveal a perfect heartbreak. I had to ignore the crippling pain that seized my body momentarily, making me cry out in agony. It took all my effort to hold myself together- hurriedly fastening my patched heart. My feelings were indescribable, as I gazed hypnotised into its thoughtful live depths. It was the endless inviting depth of the colour which did it, the way it contrasted with the rough arrogance of the amber. It made it seem breakable, loving yet conceited all at the same time! It made my heart stutter and my breath drag; it made my hair stand on edges and my mouth dry out. My body ache and my heart break. That colour. That magnificent colour! That... recognisable colour. It took my breath away. Who knew a rock could have that kind of power over me? How did it get there? It was unexplainable... My mind tried to think of a plausible reason how it could have found it's way into my pocket...

All i came up with was that it must have slid into my pocket whilst I was unconscious on the beech floor upon the bed of rocks. But how could such a beauty be here stranded on the beech? Wild, natural, untainted. Coincidence? Who left it here? I shuddered at the feeling it sent through my sleepy body. It brought back an image, so clear it hurt my eyes, Edward. Edward? _Edward..._ Him smiling down at me, telling me he loves me; his eyes so clear- so beautiful. He was my diamond, and he left. I blocked out his face- I couldn't. Not now... All was quite. As if the animal kingdom anticipated this moment.

There was Silence. Silence- but not the same silence; this time it was dreadfully eerie. A nerve-prickling, heart wrenching silence..

I could hear my breaths come out in ragged gasps. My heart harassed beat frantically. All stopped. All waited; it was a waiting game... It was like all my nerves had been grated raw. Finally allowing all the creeping thoughts to take control and shake me back into reality.

I felt an electrical shock extend from the diamond, searing my palm- burning excruciatingly. I released the wondrous rock. The electrical shock continued to rage torment through my body- until it reached its place of destination. My heart. I felt the fresh wound in my heart tear vehemently open along with the impulse and all the unbearable pain wash over me. All my hidden emotions were let lose and ravaged my body. I gasped, shocked, astounded. I felt my body, now limp- fall to the cold ground. A sob ripped through my throat. But no tears came. Suddenly, it all came back to me...

And it shook me-it destroyed my precious facade of peace. I felt as if a bolt had ripped through my body, turning me inside out. I knew why all was silenced. Not even animals could bear to see this pain, nevertheless feel it. I was protecting myself with this amnesia, from this treacherous heartbreak. Why couldn't Laurent have just killed me! Not this! _Oh god not this!_ Not without Edward! Not eternity without Edward! _Laurent?_ What had happened to Laurent?

I was too far gone to care- anything! _Anything _would have been better than this realisation. This reality!!! It all made sense: the sharp vision, alien body, my voice, my power. I had gotten what I had always wanted- but not what I had always wanted it for. It was like going to heaven with hell. I felt the fresh pain sear through my beaten heart. I saw all turn black. Edward! Why did you leave me...the fresh pain pumped back with my hearts frenzied cycle. And I gripped my split heart and my broken sides and curled to the floor- trying to keep everything inside. Trying to control this inhumane pain. I felt my breath stop and all turn black. This is what my body was trying to protect me from. This. How could this have happened? I closed my eyes- and as I slowly sank into the deep black pit. I revived all the memories of me, Bella being turned into a vampire... to become like the diamond. But without my reason to live, Edward**.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, **

**I am so sorry this chapter was such a mess- I honestly don't know what happened, it came out really weird. I've sorted it out so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thankyou, please review x**

* * *

"_Mouth-_watering_..."_

_I heard the bells begin to resonate and I swerved dazed by the familiarity of those clears sets of harmonious bells to warily glare back at Laurent, as he walked leisurely through the clearing. _

_"Laurent it's you!" I stopped short; it was like a bolt from the blue hit me. A cry ripped through my throat and I felt tears begin to fall._ Edward,_ Edward_ _was real. Every trace of him gone, I had somehow begun to convince myself of some sort of insanity, especially when I couldn't conjure up his crooked eyes, or his musical voice. I let out a sigh, relieved; I had come here to get some peace of mind but most of all, as a mission to convince myself it had all been real. And I was right; I smiled gleefully at Laurent- only to get a sinister, menacing counter smirk._

_Oh... _

_I was in danger. A lot of danger. He inhaled an unfathomable breath, and groaned to himself contentedly. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you smell? Mmm, it makes this ever so sweeter." He closed his eyes and_ _seemed to ironically enough drink in the moment. He was enjoying this way too much I mused; if I was to get out of this clearing alive, I had to think fast. Faster than a hungry vampire, fast. _

"_Yeah... actually they have, do you want me to pass on a message to the Cullen's, my family? They should _**all **_be around here somewhere- hunting." I tried to overemphasise the 'all', in my shaking stuttering bluff; whilst taking slow and casual steps backwards, towards the trees-__ away from the openness of the clearing. And I watched dazed as Laurent mimicked my every motion- slowly and casually moving one step closer never taking those piercingly red eyes of off mine. He was on to me. I had no chance. This game was over before it even started. And I knew he knew it; and he knew I knew it._

_My hopes of escaping declined with each step. I was going to die. I was going to die! I was really going to die... Did it matter? Edward had left. I grabbed my side, to hold myself upright._ Edward...

_I had promised I wouldn't put myself in danger, and look at me! I somehow managed to do just that everywhere I go- I was incredible! However much I didn't care about myself and dying- I couldn't do this to Charlie, not after everything I put him through, guilt washed through me and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. I couldn't leave him, no- but my fear was crippling me._

_I gazed at Laurent- his hunger was obvious. He leered at me ironically like a piece of meat. His body rested too casually- indifferent; a facade of friendliness. But his intentions were given away by the blood-_ _thirsty look in his scarlet eyes. I had no chance, it was all over. His eyes made me fear, I knew that look. It took me back to James the way he glared at me that fateful afternoon... and then the accident with jasper this_ _year. It was the look of a hungry vampire._

_Thinking about Jasper and my lost family, winded me and I shielded my face- afraid of the emotions which would clearly have been displayed their. I turned my face away- only to feel, not see Laurent shift a_ _step closer. I took a deep breath and looked at his face, trying to hide the fear obviously displayed on mine. I needed to be brave; I lifted my head- and with a prepossessed air of power spoke through my teeth, ignoring_ _the hurt it sent cascading through me._

"_I wouldn't if I was you. You saw Edward last time- what happened to James? Would you really want to put yourself at risk that way?" I saw Laurent shift his ominous eyes nervously to scan the trees around him- all __the while, never moving an inch. __He laughed thoughtfully, calling my bluff. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella... You're all alone. Do not try to lie Bella. Are we not old friends? I'm sorry you would think so lowly of me. I know Edward and his family left- and they're not coming back. Come,_ _don't be sad. You are human- you were always his pretty little pet. Would he really leave you here alone, if he had feelings for you? Especially, with Victoria on the hunt! No, I thought not. Humans. Might as well call them books." _

_He hit the nail on the head and he knew it, a bright baleful smile crossed his simpering mouth. His lips curled darkly into a half smile, revealing sharp, brute teeth. His face so beautiful and endearing_ _contrasted so sharply with his eyes and his mouth. I could see something glistening at the corner of his mouth- and it took me a moment to realise what it was. Saliva? For me? You have got to be kidding._

"_Bella, my darling, Oh sweet Bella. Do not worry. I won't hurt you- I promise." A grin spread across his smouldering face- and immediately I knew it too be a lie. _

_"You will barely feel a thing- think of it as a favour. If you knew what Victoria had planned for you- you would beg me to do this. Oh... I do beg your pardon, I wasn't meant to say that- well it's out of the bag now, so to_ _speak. Victoria was after you- you're extraordinarily lucky I found you and not her. I'm actually here on a mission from her, to see if the Cullen's still protect you .Good news for her and bad I suppose. Oh she will be ever so disappointed- when I tell her how you fell off the ledge accidentally into the waterfall valley- dying of natural causes, in an oh so ridiculous manner. Silly Bella, you really should be more careful!" He chided; tittering too himself_ _overjoyed at his private humour._

_"Don't fear Bella" He purred. "This way we manage to hit two birds with one stone." He edged another step closer- willing me to run and commence_ _the predator/ prey chase. But I knew to do so, would end my life only faster._

"_Victoria will be ever so disappointed..." he repeated and I couldn't help gawping at his obvious sincerity._

_It was only moments now. I could feel my heart trying to escape its judgement day- my ragged breaths were the only sound between us. Victoria! _She was after me!_OMG, _Charlie_! She would have killed us both. My_ _knees weakened at the thought of having put Charlie's life in danger. It made me uneasy. NEVER! I would never let her harm Charlie! She was going to come here- maybe she wouldn't bother if I was dead? I hung to this_ _thought, and abstained from collapsing from the shock this caused my system. I couldn't win against a vampire, they all just placed you on self-destruct mode. I felt fear and it seeped through every pore in my body- shaking me uncontrollably. I realised the deep waters I was in, and now it was_ _either swim or sink. Laurent and the scenery blurred before me, as I took in a deep breath and tried to recover. Charlie? Jacob... I shuddered, and pushed them to a dark corner in my brain before fear could really take hold and roar violently out of every pore in my over tensed body. _

_We stood still unmoving in the eerie silence, surrounded by infinite woods. Me unable to move, and him monitoring my every move. The trees around us hung low, shadowing our private show - silently watching – its_ _arms held protectively around us. Preventing either of us from stirring in this death circle... Laurent smirked and I knew this was it. I would have no more time. I would die alone. But I would die and finally end this misery._ This _torturous world without Edward. He was my spine and when he left I became just bones and jelly. He held me together without him -there was no me. But he didn't love me anymore._ _Laurent was right I was just his pet_.

_I relaxed- this was it. I had broken my promise to Edward in the truest way- but he had broken the promise he had always made me. I felt my heart slow, and my vision blurred momentarily as I stared ahead. __My fear_ _dissolved and I straightened out of my fearful lump to stand tall and glare equally into the eyes of my soon to be killer. His eyes stared into mine, trying to suss out my sudden change of heart._

"_Bella, no tricks eh? We're too close for that." I smiled at the irony. _

"_Laurent- one thing please" he stared at me questionably- his curious side seemed to get the better of him. Without even knowing he had shifted directly in front of me not 6ft away. He wasn't so tall- so we_ _were at eye-level. "Leave Forks once you're done and never come back- and don't let Victoria come back. Promise. And I promise I won't fight." he laughed fitfully- I suppose he had reason to. I couldn't even win against_ _a fly, nevertheless the world's greatest predator. His laugh was like chalk to a black board and it caused my spine to tingle up and down as if hands_ _crept along its steady path._

"_Yes, yes. Would I ever do anything to harm you or anyone else?" he laughed at his own humour and I glared at his angelic facade. I tried to make my body hide the immense stress it was in. I would not run. I would not run!_

_I would stand and fight my ground- I giggled at the stupidity. And lazily waited for the time he leaped- that split-second of pain... Please do it quick. I silently begged, closing my eyes. I pictured Edward. I knew he had left me and the_ _pain it caused me bringing alive his beautiful face seemed almost worth it. Seeing his glorious face, gold piercing stare; I turned to jelly. His lips- and his smile- my heart fluttered- taking me far away from this nightmare._

_And then it happened. _

_He pounced. I barely felt his great weight thrust me to the ground with an act of understated simplicity. I was on the floor and he straddled my waist fluidly. "Whoosh..." The enormous concentrated pressure of his body expelled all the breath out of me- I was like a deflating pool, the weight was almost crushing and I rasped uncontrollably trying to emit as much breath as_ _possible into my deflated lungs. The masochist seemed to enjoy this- a smirk crossed his face, as he lifted himself gently off of me and transferred all the weight to his legs. My heart thudded uncontrollably and I_ _gathered in a deep breath. _

"_Bella, who knew it would end this way?" he smirked cruelly, "if only you knew how I would enjoy this- you would thank me and beg me to do it again...humans" I knew he could hear my heart_ wringing_ around in my chest- but I didn't know what to do, so I gawped at his beautifully malevolent face and absorbed all the details and textures trying futilely to distract myself._

_I watched powerlessly gripped as he gently lifted his head downwards so his lips rested on my neck. The act of a passionate kiss- reminding me once more of Edward, but the lips weren't quite the same. These seemed_ _cold, lifeless compared. The pain rippled as I felt his long smooth teeth sinking deep within the folds of my neck. I felt his teeth slice open my artery with ease- and felt him drag the escaping blood with his lush lips. I felt the venom being released into my blood- and the path of destruction it left. _

"_Arghhhh!!!" was that me? I could hear screaming, intense screaming echoing- such pain. I cringed away from the sound. I could feel myself losing consciousness. I could feel his deep drags of blood as he leeched at the_ _blood which pulsed through my body..._

"_Mmm..... deli...cious..." he moaned. Gradually I began to feel weaker as he carried on dragging deeply. My heart further slowed as the poison rippled through my veins. I_ _shuddered, twisted and lurched under Laurent's powerful hold- hearing a powerful crunch as my hand made contact with his hard icy chest._

_Suddenly he was gone. I heard him release a long string of profanities and oaths. My blood slowed without its vacuum and gently gushed to the cold ground. I looked up to see Laurent's hungry, piercing eyes delving into_ _mine. _

"_What? _What!_This can't be!" He spat amazed, almost too fast and low for my insensitive ears to hear. I gazed at his hazy figure, his face- shaking unsure whether to continue his meal or run. Confused I stared, and half smiled as I read the unquestionable fear in his eyes. What was he doing!?! I continued to wither under the intense pressure; the pain brought unwelcome tears to take over my vision. I was on fire, screaming, screaming for help! The satanic pain increased__, the poison having picked up momentum- and I was overcome, uncontrollably wriggling. I was dying- in unexplainable agony. _

"_Finish it" I whispered. As the pain violently coursed through me again, I let out a piercing scream. "FINISH IT, GODDAMMIT!" I couldn't take it anymore! Laurent stared distracted into the distance- trying to ignore my __half- dead body with the blood seeping out. _

_I could read the strength it took to absent from drinking. He could smell my blood seeping out of my body- and I knew it hurt him. It burnt his throat, as much as this burnt me. I was glad. I wasn't the only one who_ _could smell the blood. And beneath all the crippling agony, I still caught scent of that __rusty smell of blood- which made me queasy. My world shifted as I felt the pain gradually being partitioned out- like someone with a volume control. _

_I became disjointed, listening and watching but not feeling anything._ _In the distance I gazed emotionless as another shape entered the clearing. There were noises: growls, whispering, dancing. _Dancing?_My over worked brain would not process any of the information- just stare into the haze. There was just moving, more moving and moving. I caught sight of a blond figure shimmering in and out of focus- one of unrecognisable, intense beauty. There was growling, and more movement. _

_And then someone was speaking- whispering something gently in my ear. __"Bella, it is alright, I am dreadfully sorry about the pain... I was caught up on the way." I felt gentle hands feeling me. ARghhh... NOo... no more "ple..ase..." __Who was this? There was a rank smell, nose wrinkling. _

_The dance was over. Angel, it's too late._

_Before I knew it- I was sinking, sinking- not even swimming. I let the wave of black slip over me and escort me away from this nightmare into black darkness. Peace- no pain. With my last effort I conjured up an image of Edward, "I love you... I love you Edward...I'm sor..."_


	5. Chapter 5 Laurent's POV

**Hey, I wasn't quite sure if I should add this chapter- it's not so important. Just got some action etc. and explain's what was going through Laurent's mind! I've already wrote the next chapter- and if i say so myself- it's going to be good. It will make loads of sense of everything that's gone on so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me make the decision to put it in :D**

**Enjoy!!!**

**xnorah**

* * *

**Laurent's POV:**

He left her? I cannot believe it- the way he guarded her astounded me at the time. But he persuaded me of the sincerity of their love. I cannot believe it! I came back, hoping to do this little favour for Victoria and to take a breath of fresh air from my love Irina and the Denali coven- to find her all alone. .. It was quite a coincidence as I came across her path whilst hunting, I smelt her alone and came to investigate. I was justly rewarded.

She is here, in the forest, unguarded... At first I thought it a trick. The irony of it all bowled me over. The whole Cullen family were willing to risk all their lives for this mere human the last time i had been here- it was disgusting-but so convincing. And now not a sign of either of them for miles? Very confusing... Hmm. I cannot begin to understand their thoughts. Maybe they protected her out of pride? No that cannot be... I traced all the paths and their home –they have not been gone long. And the human cannot lie- I watch her as blood seeps into her soft cheeks... They must have got bored.

Mmm. .. Her blood is a desert- a vintage wine, one that has been nurtured and guarded for a long while. A gift. A reward for all I have done. I smirked at the irony. I will take pleasure from this considerably; I will benefit from every millisecond. Maybe there is point in this vegetarian diet, if I am able to enjoy my next meal even more? No, nothing is worth that agonizing thirst. _Nothing_ is worth that insatiable need! However her smell was undoubtedly enticing and tempting. .

"Mouth-watering", I could not control myself as I drank in her sweet strawberry like air. The urge to take her then and there was overpowering. It seared my already crackling throat. Weirdly enough she seemed pleased to see me... and it was humorous as I watched her pretty over- innocent eyes widen in apprehension- yes Goldilocks I was here to eat you! Surveying her, it felt like I had swallowed acid; the temptation to take my meal now was over-bearing. Being seventy-five or so years old eased the pain. I am certain that if I was any younger, or she any other person, she would be no more at this precise moment. I have taught myself minimal self-control with Irina. But I do cheat- that must be allowed. This would be my treat. Who would notice this clumsy missing human ? And Victoria? Yes, she will be very aggrieved that she could not bring to life all her sick fantasies- but she is not here, she will not know. Does she smell this sweet temptation? No. Ohh, it has been too long since I fed.

A smile ripped across my face as we exchanged light banter, I could see the fear burning her brown gemstone eyes- oh she would be a treat. I felt like a naughty school boy, I now understood the term fully. I wanted to prolong this as long as possible and sink with all the amazing sensations she would give me. Knowing this would hurt others and not just Bella enticed me.

I could see her emotions change as her fear lessened, she raised herself at an equal height to stare into my blood-thirsty eyes. I could read it in her eyes; she was not ready to die- making this oh so more exuberating! When had I become so sadistic? I cackled bitterly. Reading her face, was so similar to reading a book- she had all her thoughts clearly on display. It was like reading those sub-titles on those weird boxed TV's. She was no fun, I wanted to play!

When I leapt at her, it was like she was expecting it! I wanted a fight. How boring! I took her easy enough and when her blood spilled and into my mouth it was orgasmic. I only concentrated on her pulse slowing with each circulation, as blood seeped into my most welcoming mouth. I had not taken a human's blood for too long, and it tasted delectable. I could not hold back anymore, I took deep drags, her sweet tasting blood satiating my burning throat. Mmm... her smell, that strawberry concoction had me gulping vigorously. The sensations were indescribable as they cascaded through my body. I felt re-awakened. I could hear and feel so much! The birds singing, the moles digging..._w-what?_ Someone running...?

I briefly turned my attention to the strange smell being carried with the wind- it was musty. In the distance I heard the echo of incredibly fast paced sprinting- heading directly towards us. It was enough to break my focus. I lifted my thirsty head from her slender neck, and leaped to me feet- prepared to fight and protect my pray. She would be all mine! I briefly considered whether to flee or fight. I figured if it was Edward and the Cullen's they would want a fight anyway- so there was no point running. It was best to be ready. The smell of this incoming vampire was not strong, probably why I could not smell it in the breeze a long time ago.

It was difficult to not succumb to my urges and continue drinking. But this person running could be a threat and so I resisted and stood my ground. My throat screamed acrimoniously for more- the sandpaper scraped violently up and down calling out for satisfaction. I was sure it was a vampire, I could smell it almost here- it wouldn't be able to resist the blood, probably more so then me. I smirked; I was already one step ahead of this incoming peril. I awaited my competition, glad there was only one running. This would be fun! I guess there would be a fight after all... The person raced more rapidly- I turned away from Bella's half-dead body. A threatening growl ripped through my throat, as I watched the figure enter the clearing.

I chortled- this would be easy! I was so excited for the fight, that Bella's luscious blood spilling onto the floor became almost secondary. It was a man of age I could tell by the luminescence of his skin- it was a man of strikingly forceful beauty. I glared.

It was a shame this was going to be the end of the road for him. It seemed like such a shame, to waste such looks. He had long flowing golden blond hair, a slight beard in that same lion like colour- which all added to his masculinity and menace. He was tall and alot larger then me- but I still had the upper hand. He growled at me, indicating it was going to be a fight over the pray. Game on!

I smirked and lunged towards the beautiful old vampire. He dodged me easily enough- and I was vexed. He had experience on me, but I had the power of fresh blood coursing through my veins. We circled each other both watching warily.

I lunged for his arm... I missed. I lunged for his leg... I missed. I lunged; he lunged, he tore my arm... I missed. He tore at my throat, my core. Wooh, _now_ I was worried. This man was good! We continued to dance around each other trying to get in shots.

I pounced, aiming at his throat- this man had to go down! I missed and he hit back- fly-kicking me in my stomach sending me spinning into the tree, shattering it to pieces. He was right by my feet now, and he pulled my other arm. It ripped with a vulgar tear.

Oh dear- I had to leave. I had to escape! The meal was no longer worth it. Using all my strength, I pushed him away and turned to race into the woods. It was too late; I sensed rather than saw, as he leaped onto my unguarded back, unleashing his sharp teeth into my naive neck. I heard another gut-wrenching tear! I fell to the floor and listened distantly as I heard more tearing -another and another and another.

My fight was over. This was the end of the road and was it worth it? I let out a menacing snarl. I had just found love, Irina. All turned black and I howled into the echo of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, _**

**_I hope you like this chap- it was fun 2 write- this is where the story gets good :D! Wooh, enjoy!_**

**_Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed! _**

**_Norahx_**

* * *

Urgh, I felt like crap. I had given up my will to survive. I wasn't in the mood to mess around- I just wanted to move on with my life. I turned my body to my side, expecting the bone-crushing rocks to dig into my side, but they didn't. I was clearly laying on something firm and smooth now. My eyes fluttered open, and I quickly gathered a view of my surroundings. I expected to see the same beautiful beech again, but I was largely mistaken. I was inside. But where?

From what I gathered I was in a small oblong cottage. A type of mud house; in fact now I was awake, my nose quickly absorbed all the foreign smells belonging to my surroundings. You know how they say animals smell moods, I did exactly that. It was weirdly cool. It smelt... homely, welcoming. It somehow reminded me of my Nan's old house in Phoenix before she died- there it was always squeaky clean and sterile, yet Nana always managed to give it a comforting, warm full smell. It was dark in the room, but I could clearly see all around me- my eyesight was impressively accurate. There didn't appear to be a window and I quickly caught sight of rows and rows and stacks and stacks of old looking leather bounded novels along the far wall. That must be the smell I thought- books have that way with me, at home in Phoenix I had my books arranged in a similar manner. The floor and walls were bare with no paint; the texture was rough and mud like, but it was flawlessly smoothed. The room was spotless and contained a wild musky odour which enlivened my senses. All in all, it was a very nice room. I gathered in a deep breath soaking in the unpretentious feel and relaxed.

Wow I was still lying down; I wonder how long it's been? I smirked. It felt like all I ever did nowadays was sleep. Renee always said I was a lazy kid. I missed Renee so much- but I had no time to ponder. I had to sort out this jumbled stack of questions first.

I took in a deep breath and allowed all the questions to cascade in. Was I really a vampire? My body felt alien, my skin hard, unusually pale and smooth- but my heart continued to beat powerfully within my chest- I could hear my pulse echoing in my ears... Was Laurent dead? Was Charlie safe? Who had been that person in the clearing? But most of all, what happened? And how did I get here? Where was _here_?

There were just too many unanswered questions. I felt like I had changed ... I felt it in my skin and bones, a new sense of power and balance. My body had changed, but not completely- I remembered the tears that shouldn't have cascaded down my cheeks when I was on the beech... What _was_ I?

My body was ready and it was waiting for orders to begin exercising its new many hidden talents. I felt like a kid waiting on Christmas Eve. I was frightened of this new body, with all its new tricks- I felt so alone. I had no one who could help me through it. Laurent bit me, and I'm still here- I was so close to death, I could smell it! Stupid world, just wouldn't let me go. I would have to take this one step at a time and face whatever was flung my way. I would have no help; I was determined to block Edward and my once vampire family, the Cullen's out. I had to assess the situation and find out a solution.

Wow, where had _this _come from? I tenderly touched my heart- waiting for the crippling pain to take over my body again... there was a small, "Poof..." and I curled over, but the majority of the pain just didn't come. I tenderly pocked my heart again- and thought of Edward, the pain raged harder, but it was easier to ignore. Where was the crippling hand which entered my heart and squeezed satanically my over- exhausted heart? It came, but it went. I lay crippled for a bit, but soon enough, I felt my heart begin to calm down. Relief washed over me- don't get me wrong. I still loved Edward with all my heart- and in this new form; my love for him was explosive. He was still my world, my sole reason to live... knowing he was somewhere happy, made me happy. He was the love of my life, no- he was my life. Nevertheless I was capable of pushing down my pain and saving it for later. In this new form I could block the agony Edward ravaged through me. I had somehow managed to pull a fire blanket over the pain, but I could still feel it sizzling under the surface, unpredictable- waiting for when I let my guard down.

It was peculiar, one moment I was laying there evaluating what had happened - when suddenly I felt someone's presence. I sensed rather than saw someone there. Whomever it was, was very still as their smell was rather faint-even in such a small room! They were extraordinarily motionless. I wondered if I was mistaken and I really was all alone. But how did I get into this house? Someone must be here... Who could it be? It could be anyone.

What if, I couldn't allow myself to think it- but I wouldn't listen to my own logical advice! What if, what if it was...Edward? Edward came back?! "_Oh, Edward- you do love me_!"

I flung open my eyes and skipped out of the make shift bed, ready to lunge into Edward's arms- only for my eyes to settle on another figure, not that of my love's. I closed my eyes and sat back on the bed as pain and embarrassment washed over me- "of course he didn't love me... I was plain, I was clumsy and I was foolish..."

My guard was done. The blanket was lifted and my sizzling heart caught fire, throbbing endlessly. I wished it had frozen with the rest of my body! I couldn't handle this pain!!! This rejection...

For that singular moment, I had completely persuaded myself that Edward was here, that he loved me! I had ignored the fact that the faded scent in the room was not that of his, but that of a strangers- the man who had saved me in the meadow. My angel.

Absorbed in my own world, I forgot the figure standing upright in the far corner. It was only when I lifted my gloomy tear filled eyes and met his blazing blue stare, searching my soul that I remembered. I was not alone. I couldn't take my eyes away, my eyes were locked- I was completely captivated. The man continued to search, and I stared directly into his pool blue eyes- I swam in their endless depths.

I stared into my angel's face, he was exquisitely handsome- his looks were unlike those I had ever seen before- he wasn't beautiful in the same way Edward was, but in his own unique fatherly style. He held himself with such statue, commandment and nobility. His withered aged skin was creased, yet smooth, and was luminescent in its paleness. I knew immediately gazing into his open, honest eyes- that this man would be my guide, my friend. I trusted him without even knowing him- he just had that air. I had known him moments, but I felt as if I'd known him my entire life. He was like the grandpa I never had- the one I had always dreamed about. Subconsciously I had somehow begun to trust him. Trust him explicitly. I looked at him, and studied him. He was tall and muscular enough to be a valuable threat to me. Nevertheless, I knew instinctively that he would never hurt me.

He was definitely a vampire- I was sure of that, but nothing about him gave it away. His odd looks should have clashed dreadfully yet they didn't, they just gave him an angelic, friendly look. I smiled timidly, and he smiled broadly back. I was full of questions for this mysterious man before me, but I didn't know where to start. He began the conversation thankfully.

"Good afternoon Isabella. I am aware that you prefer Bella, but I feel Isabella is more suiting- if you do not mind, I would rather use that name?"

Somehow he had managed to hush me up before I could reflexively correct him, and I giggled. He was definitely like my imaginary grandfather, he smiled back relieved.

"How do you feel Isabella?" he asked gently taking a step towards me

"Fine thank" I murmured, unsure whether I should start question time.

"It is alright, you may ask me questions- I am certain you have many", he smiled gently

"Am I a vampire?" shot out of my mouth before I could think of what I was saying

"Yes I am afraid, I was not able to save you in time- I do apologise most sincerely. I am not fortunate enough to have seen many vampires in my time but you stand to astonish me... your heart still beats, you sleep, tears may still fall and not once did you cry out in pain during your transformation. _Did you not feel a thing?"_

I could see in his eyes the true amazement, I mused- "I don't actually remember anything of my change. Just thinking before that I was going to die and then all is black... so even in the afterlife- I'm a freak?"

"Not exactly."He half- smiled whilst murmuring quietly to himself: "Most strange... most strange. I should have seen this."

I didn't understand the meaning of what he said, but I was so curious for my other questions to be answered; I pressed straight on smiling openly now I asked: "Who are you?"

"My birth name is: Francisco Gabriel Rodriguez the third. I was born in Spain, Madrid in 1509 to a very rich, powerful family. I will willingly tell you more in good time- however I have something pressing on my mind, with which I find quite distressing...

Isabella, are you thirsty not in the _slightest_?"

I was shocked by the bluntness of what he said. It took me a moment to process what he asked.

_Oh_! Ohh noo. **blood**. The word set of a chain reaction in my body. My throat began to cave in on itself- calling out feverishly for satiation for its dark side. I couldn't speak. My hand automatically reached up to reflexively cradle my raw neck. I held on as sand paper was violently scraped over my tender nerves. My stomach curdled in anticipation and need. I let out a shocked gasp. The pain was excruciating – so this was how Edward felt around me? No wonder he left! I searched around the room, searching frantically for anything, _anything _to quench my agonising thirst! I shook my head wildly trying to hold on to myself, I was straying into this animalistic self- destruct mode and I feared it most fiercely, but I was not exempt from resisting. It was so commanding- it took over me.

"No! _NO_ ISABELLA, you must _**NOT **_allow yourself to become prevailed upon- do not give in to your cravings. You will regret this later... trust me."

I groaned and continued to search for something to quench my needs, but there was nothing. A growl tore through my throbbing throat. I felt myself automatically transcend into a crouched position. I leered at Francis, beyond anger- bearing my newly sharpened teeth. The pain was unbearable, and I felt myself ready to pounce on this stranger- anything, anything that would end this agony.

Francis's innocent eyes as he watched me made me pause- and it was long enough. _What was I doing?_ He stood tall looking down at me - this kind, gentle old man. He was so different to that powerful man I had watched save me in the clearing. I was disgusted with myself as I stared at his defenceless position. I straightened out of my crouch and I listened as my growl turned into full-blown sobs.

The placid old man, came up behind me, and I felt him gently take me in his arms, "Shhhh... Isabella all is well. Do not be sad. You must think of Charlie, René- and Edward, do this for them... you _cannot _allow yourself to lose control. Shhh _me amore,_ shh..." His soft musical voice was low and comforting.

_What did he say?_ Between half-sobs I managed to let out: "How do you know E..."

He cut me off short, "All in good time _me poco uno_."

What had I nearly done!?! _**What had I nearly done! **_I had nearly lost control, what if Charlie was there? I was so appalled with myself; I allowed the tears to continue falling, as I realized the enormity of what could have happened.

I was a vampire and a new vampire- what if I couldn't control my urges!? And I killed someone!!! I struggled to breath. _I had nearly killed this kind vampire before me!_ Edward said I would be like an animal unable to contain my urges- but I never thought it would be _this bad_? I didn't want to murder anyone! I had to control myself. I didn't want to change, I wanted to be _**me. **_I needed to go back to Charlie, Renee and all my friends. I had to fight the urges. Because no matter what, I had promised- I would never leave Charlie. Oh God, how long had I been gone already? I sat saddened by the pain I was causing Charlie.

"What if I accidentally killed someone!!???" I would never forgive myself. Oh no, no, no. **No**! What if it was someone I knew? I held my breath and aimed on shutting down.

"That will not help. Isabella, you are not just any vampire- do not fear. I see now, you will have a very clear reputation, you must just exercise restraint. For you it is but the name that pains. You can block it out- this is one of your talents. I see now... You are to be an inspiration to all, do not fear mi Niña. My gift is one very unusual, my mind chooses people at random and when this is done I become like, Edward Alice and Jasper all together- but of course not as powerful as each of them. I know you more than you know yourself; every thought, every dream, every emotion that has touched you, touches me first. It is a big burden to carry, and for all my years I have detested it; but now I see my cause for existence. I have finally accepted it... You have saved me Isabella in more than one way, and for that I owe you my life."

He sat by me and as I sobbed listening to his words, he placed his arm around my shoulder. I felt the slight change in pressure and temperature. I waited for the wave of cold to pass through my body. But it didn't, he wasn't cold... we were the same temperature. I grieved for what could have been.

"I see glimpses into your future, I see that of your past- I feel like Jasper, what you feel; but more, all you have felt and will feel. Do not fear you will not harm anyone."

"Do not fear Isabella" and I didn't. I had an angel to guide me.

"P-p-please tell me more." I sat and he began his story...

* * *

**_Tell me what you think :D x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow, this chapter was HARD 2 write- hope it's ok... _**

**_Sorry- I changed the date of Francisco's birth, just so it would make more sense historically ;). Sorry for any confusion- the next chapters are woooh- we find out about Edddwarrrd as well as Bella's special talent....ohhhh, curious? _**

**_Love you guys :D _**

**_Norah x_**

* * *

"_As you already know, my name is Francisco Gabriel Dominico and I was born in Spain in 1635 to one of the most influential families in the country._

_Growing up my father and mother loved each other dearly. The local community all looked up to my father- everything in our village revolved around my family. It was a happy childhood; however my one and only sibling- my older brother Francis, shattered that dream. _

_My father would always compare me to him, always yearning for me to be more like him. He could do no wrong. I liked to read, to study- I used to spend whole days in the library. Reading was my passion. But that wasn't manly enough for him. Do you know how that feels? Never being good enough, just because: I didn't drink, I didn't gamble. I wasn't interested in women. I was penalised for that..."_

I was shocked by the bitterness in his voice; I placed my hand in his, an unthought of action. He flinched at my touch momentarily, but then dragged it close to him...I didn't know what to say. He stared at our intertwined hands and continued. I was confused. I suppose he needed the comfort...

"_I was 19 when my older brother died at 24, presumably from alcohol poisoning. It broke my parent's hearts; ultimately destroying my family. My life changed at that moment. My parents began to hate each other, my father grew bitterer towards me; to the point he closed down my haven the library and ignored my existence. I struggled under his powerful hold, he reduced me down to nothing and I began to hate him. I was only 19, and yet the way he would look at me- like he wished I was dead and not Francis- made me feel like the most hated person in existence. _

_I would listen late at night as my parents argued. They blamed each other. My brother's thoughtless death brought my family to its knees. My mother soon committed suicide leaving me alone with my sadistic, callous father. Who made my life a living hell. I swore to myself that I would never be that kind of man. I swore I would never be a coward like my mother and commit suicide. I was all alone._

_On one particularly dreadful night I snuck out of the house and went out on a walk, unable to withstand the atmosphere in the house. I just could not handle it. I had tried to be more like my brother, but drinking, gambling, women after women after women- it just wasn't me. I struggled under the pressure; I couldn't be like Stefan. Stefan was selfish, conceited, and vain- I did not want to be like him. I had tried endlessly but that just was not me._

_I went out on a walk resolved to try harder, to strive to be more like Stefan and that is when I met Sibela. I heard her sing in the distance and I was caught to her voice like a fly in a web. Her voice was inexplicable and lifted me out of my misery. The sensation her voice sent through me brought me shuddering to my knees. _

_When I came across Sibela, my breath caught. She was so beautiful, I forgot how to breathe. She was my light in a very dark, murky tunnel. And from that moment I knew she was the only one for me. I gazed at her from beyond the trees, as she sat on her balcony singing her innocent heart out. She had the most amazing eyes, so similar to that of yours... "_

As he gazed deep into my eyes searching again, I had the peculiar sensation that he wanted to say more, unburden his heart of something so kept and haunting that it pained him. He signed and unlocked his gaze to stare at the muddy wall. My heart had paused momentarily at the intensity of his gaze - I had seen that look before. Many times, but I just couldn't pin point it. It was extremely unsettling...

He continued and I wondered if I had really seen that look in his eyes.

"_I sat all night by her window, listening intently to her even breaths whilst she slept. From that moment onwards I was determined to love her, forever and ever, past death. __**Forever.**_

_The next day I went to visit the house, and continued the next and the next. After that night, I never left her side. Of course my father did not approve, but he thought I was just ...umm, using her. He didn't realise the intensity of our love. Her father was the local butcher and her mother was a cook in our households. Socially we were worlds apart... But to me that did not matter. I was hooked- a dog on a leash, so to speak. I was mesmerised. _

_Every night I would hide in the little group of trees and listen to her sleep. She consumed my every day, my every thought. We fell in love straight away—I told Sibela I loved her the moment we were alone together. Her parents not minding us being alone together, they did anything to compromise Selena and me. I was the prince, who had come to save the desolate maid. _

_I would climb up the grape vine into her room every night and she would sing to me. We would talk endlessly. She became everything to me- my love, my life, my world, and my future... my everything."_

I struggled to listen to his pure words. It was like acid on my sizzling heart. I squirmed wondering when the torture would end. Francis ignored my inner turmoil and continued. Was he doing this purposely-to hurt me? I gazed into his clear blue eyes. I watched the mirrored hurt, pain and haunting there.

He suffered like I suffered.

I had to listen for him- at least that. But I could not do it. His words... They burned. His words, his words- so impassioned, they seared and charred, then cooled and then begun again. It was a vicious cycle of agony.

I sat intent on listening to this kind gentle old man's sorrow. I displayed an emotionless expression with ease- my vampire skills being tested to their max. I could not show how this hurt. _I could not!_ I sat emotionless- counting, measuring each of my levelled deep breath. Counting each book, and then recounting. It was not enough to block out his torturous words.

"_Our lives became so intertwined- we would do anything to get moments together. I proposed to her one night- it was the best night of my life. I truly felt we'd be together forever" _

Francis's eyes glistened as he continued and his voice broke- until his pained clear eyes met mine; and then that strange look crossed his eyes... _what was happening...?_

"_She was everything I had ever wanted and more- and she loved me back! I am so sure of it- she never stopped._

_But when I told my father the joyous news, he did not approve. He had turned to alcohol at this time- he was barely recognisable and yet he still managed to ruin my life. He wanted me wed to the daughter of a powerful merchant. Of course I refused- but my father placed a noose around my neck. _

_There were two options available to Sibela and I. _

_Run away together and risk dying of hunger or being killed by wild animals- but ultimately we would be together. _

_Or..._

_Await my father's imminent death and then marry Sibela. _

_Of course I wanted a happy life for Sibela and I, and my father was already on the verge of death from serious health conditions. I was next to rule, being the only left kin. And so we waited._

_And waited and waited and waited. _

_Until the plague hit Spain... And then we stopped waiting, and started praying._

_My father was one of the early ones to die. Something which we had wished for, for a very long time- it had finally come true. However along with him, he took the majority of our village. Including Sibela... _

_I was taken ill- and yet I would come to her house every night. Begging, pleading to be let in. But her parent's would not allow me to go anywhere near them. I was unconscious most of the time, I could not see her and she me._

_I was one of the few who recovered, I was bed ridden, and I could not move only call for Sibela to be well. When I was well enough to move, I dragged my-self out of my bed and crawled to her house. I was covered by an eerie silence- and it was over coming. Death was in the air, and I knew before I had gotten there- she would be no more. I had to crawl through the dark streets in the village- it was horrific. I could hear the rats screaming in delight at the carelessly tossed unburied corpses._

_When I finally arrived at her house and made my way up to her bed. I found Sibela in bed- dead to the world. She lay angelic, her eyes closed, hands resting upon one another. At peace, mi amor. She was the picture of endless beauty._

_In her hand, she clenched a piece of scrunched up letter, it was one of the hardest things to read. I thought my world had collapsed before me. All I could do was gaze at my beloved, as my life fell around before my eyes."_

He casually pulled something out of his trouser pockets and flung it gracefully into my hands. I stared at it, emotionless. Love, love was just full of misery! Who needed it? I was so torn by his heart break! I felt his pain; I knew what it was like.

But my love didn't die; mine left, he just stopped loving me. I took in a deep breath and unfolded the aged letter- as Francis stared passively at the door.

"Mi amor dolce, Francis,

I know if you are reading this you are alive- there is yet hope. This is all I pray for. I fear this is the end of me, but do not be sad. It is not the end of us- there can never, **never **be anend of us. They say love never dies, just continues living in another form. I believe that now mi dulce. My love, do not be sad, do not be frightened- you will love again. It is God's will, mi amor. I will always be near.

Do not be gloomy, I am content. You brought the world alive too me. You share my soul- you are my reason to live, my only joy, happiness. My love, my life, my world- never forget how much I love you!

If I am dead you must promise me one thing Francis. You must- or I will never forgive you. Never give up! Do not die. Live on... please. The thing I most fear is a world where you are not part of it. I will look down upon you in heaven and all in good time, I will join you. Be happy, I am happy and beyond content knowing that you still exist. A world without you will cease to be a world. 

I here screams, and I am scared my love- they won't let me see you. I don't know what to do. I cannot sleep without you by me. You are my soul. 

I know you will be fine; you were made to live forever. God would not have created such a magnificent creature to end it so soon. 

A world without you is not worth living. But do not take the cowards way out- it is God's will. Never stop living...Never change. I will not leave; Wait for me- hold on to me and love freely. Promise!

With all my love, never forget me mi amore, you are forever in my heart- and I forever in yours. 

Sibela x

I paused and we sat in silence, both of us to full of emotion to speak. The moment had no word to describe. He sat motionless reliving these memories, as I sat reliving mine. It was a haunting feeling.

"_I held her until, her body began to decay and I was sure she was really gone in this form. I left, heart-broken, alone. I left everything behind, and for years I walked away from it all. Away from the pain, the eternity; I didn't stop walking. When I got too tired, I slept. When I got to hungry, I begged. When the agony became too much, I cried. I was a shadow of a man. I went searching, looking for my Sibela. How I wanted to die. But I could not, I had promised. I had called my mother a coward- but now I understood. I could do nothing but roam._

_It was a fateful afternoon whilst I slept sheltered in the rain in a cave, did I wake to feel someone's presence. I looked up to see a woman standing before me, one of immense beauty- I thought it was Sibela at first. Until I realised the unusual paleness of the skin, sharpness of the teeth, and sweet sickly smell- was not that of my loves." a smile touched his sad lip._

"_How wrong I was? My memories are vague after this, during the transformation- all my senses were blocked by the pain. When I woke I could not find this women, she disappeared..._

_You are very lucky my dear, this pain you did not feel. You are a very strong vampire. _

_My thirst took over when I woke, and I let myself succumb to my animal instinct. I am ashamed of these years, my dear. They are too painful, I became an animal. _

_It was along my travels that I had my first vision, one of Aro. I could see all about him, and how he would want me. You can say- I am very good at instinctively judging characters. How I would help him become the man he was now. It was one I regret but a path which helped me forget, escape this torturous lonesome path. You must understand mi amore? When you left, the stars began to fall- I was in darkness..."_

I was uneasy now; his words and tones made no sense. Why would I need to forgive him? It seemed so urgent that I did, his eyes pleaded with mine...I was lost for words. W-w-what was happening? Damn, I wish I had paid more attention in Spanish class!

"_I knew what was to come, I saw all the bloodshed and yet I made my way to him. I have been his slave for many years; nevertheless I will tell you more about the Volturi later- I see your questioning stare, but you are not ready. I performed the treacherous duties, hating everything about myself. But forgetting, being lost..._

_My gift is strange, completely unique. It is random; a face comes to mind and with it a collection of information. I learn most of their past, kind of like Edward- I can hear it. I can see their patchy future, quite like Alice and I feel how they feel, quite like Jasper. As I see you now, I saw Aro._

_I grew to become ignorant to blood, it has little effect on me- it is most strange. I am a vegetarian so to speak; I hear they call themselves that. _

_You can imagine my surprise when you came as a vision... the first time I saw you, I thought you were Sibela- I was beyond shock. I tried everything to escape from the picture of you dying before me- at the hands of that sadistic vampire". _A growl ripped through his throat. I felt his hands which were still in my hands, begin to crush- with such force it could have turned diamonds quite simply into dust.

"_All I could see was you, so exquisite, so sweet staring at me- your eyes glistening with pain and need. That is the first and only time I left the Volturi in the many years I served them. It is fate, that I should see you, in my time of need Sibela." _

_**Wait**__- what did he just say?! I reflexively jerked my hands away with lightening speed, and looked down at him astonished._

"_You have come back to me, I know you do not recognise me- I am prepared for that. But I know you will learn to love again, and it will be me. You promised and here you are my sweet, sweet Sibela..."_

He smiled whimsically to himself_, "I must say at times I did doubt it- but you proved me foolish."_

That look? Oh, **that** look- I had seen it so many times before!!! First with Edward and then Jacob... Oh no, what had I done! I got of off the bed and slowly backed away from him. My heart gradually woken up.

"_No, no, nooo" _I gaped. Not again!

Urghhh, what was wrong with me. My back having reached the back wall I stared. Could he not see? I still loved Edward.

"_Ahhh, the other vampire. I feared this would happen. He doesn't appreciate you mi senora. He has left- he does not love you. But I do! You never really loved him, and he never really loved you! Don't you see- we are made for each other!! _

_How is it that I saw you? How is it that you fall in love with the first vampire you see? Because you sense it, you know I am a vampire, and going through him- you will come back to me!!! I see your skill- you are very powerful mi amor, more so than I am. We are made to be together. Do not look like that. Por favour, you must see!? _

_I even saw how we would escape the others! We are all alone; we can love and be free here together forever. They cannot get us. You may not want it now, but I promise you- you will! I know mi amor..._

I gaped at his face, his inflamed passionate face. He now knelt by my feet- his hands strong enough to crush diamond, crushed my ankles. No, no, no!!!! NO.

Did he not understand? I could never love again. Could _he _not understand that? Was it so hard to get? If he supposedly knew me more than myself, could he not understand that? I would only always love Edward!!! I felt anger bubble as I stared at his face- why? Why? Why ruin this?!?!

But his pain uncontrolled on his face was bone-crushing...

I gasped and turned away- I had seen that expression to; too many times in the mirror. It was one of desperation and lost love. Just then realisation hit me. What if this becomes me?

I was so repulsed by the very idea. No one could replace Edward- but what if you persuaded yourself you weren't replacing him...

Before me stood just a misled- hurt worn out man; I could not crush him like this. I had to take this easy and be nice. If Edward had died and not left me- I would be him right now. Did I have the right to be angry? No. To tell you the truth, I felt for this kind man. He had saved me, he'd had a life of tragedy, this was the first time he'd been blissful in a long time. I had to be gentle.

"L-l, look Francis, I'm sorry- but I don't think I will ever love again. Even if I could, I don't think my heart could handle it again, nevertheless risk its self. I need time. I am not Sibela; I know the similarities must be startling. But I'm not. I have no more love to go- I barely have enough to get by. Please, please- I'm begging you please, can we just pretend this never happened. Don't do this? Let's just be friends? Please.

Maybe in time, you never know"

I could not believe the lie I added at the end- it was disgraceful. My voice sounded strangely strangled to my own ears, I begged with my whole heart- I could not live with hurting this old man. My mirror image- life had been undeservedly cruel to him. He reminded me so of Charlie... He looked at me with some form of hope in his eyes. And I felt crushed- _what was I doing_!!!?

_Why don't you just tell him the truth?_ I looked at him, this half- happiness which crossed his expression. I couldn't. I was a weak girl. I hated myself for this, but I just couldn't break his already beaten heart. I was selfish, I needed him- I should be truthful. He- no one had a chance; my heart could never love again. I knew that indefinitely. I should leave, I was stringing him along! But my heart would not listen to my brain.

Uncontrollably I broke down in sobs. Sobs for Sibela and Francis and their broken love; sobs for me, for Edward; sobs for all those that had died, and sobs for the cruelty of love.

How could I tell Francis? He had got it all wrong! I was not Sibela, and I could never be. My heart was inexplicably and irrevocably the belonging of Edward Cullen. Could he not see that? Or was he blind to that- like I was blind to the fact that this was wrong? _Very wrong indeed._ There was nothing else to do. But let my grief wash away. And then face whatever more was to come. Please God no more, no more_. Please._

* * *

Mini- dictionary- Spanish, English

Por favour- Please

Mi amor- my love

Mi mundo- my world

Mi Amore dulce- my sweet love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Francis's POV:**

She wept silently in my arms. I had to contain myself, it was to early for her too know the extent of how I felt.

My hands itched to bring her beautiful face tenderly close and kiss her with every single cell in me. To love her, like she deserved to be. But I knew it was too early. She was confused now- but she will be happy soon- we will be completely together again soon. We will not be interrupted here. I must be her friend, her guide before I can be more. _Control yourself Francis_. You have waited long enough. I could not bear for her to leave me again.

... Shhh, please do not cry mi amor. We are juntos, we have been reunited. I knew you would return to me mi mundo. Mi amor dulce. Finally... it has been too long. Truly too long my Sibela.

* * *

_**Mini Spanish-English Dictionary**_

_Mi amor- my love_

_Juntos- together_

_Mi mundo- my world_

_Mi Amore dulce- my sweet love._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry- but I won't be able to update for a while. My laptops being taken in for repairs tomorrow and then I will be in Scotland for a week. **_

_**So this will be the last chapter I can update for two weeks or so; however I will try 2 sneak a few in. I'm going to write the rest of the story by hand- so I can just type it up when I get back! Woooh, enjoy**_

_**Review's most welcome! :D**_

_**Sorry about how rushed these last chapters are- just really wanted to get them on. Criticisms welcomed: P**_

* * *

**Alice's POV...**

I watched Edward steadily as he sat across me. He was such a mess. We barely saw him anymore. He was too busy roaming the world. Sulking about how much he wanted Bella, she was right around the corner- and I knew she wanted him to. An idiot could see how much she loved Edward. Blind, blind fool! Could he not see what was right in front of him? No one would ever love him as much as Bella, and Bella him.

What were we going to do with him? He was useless without Bella- SORRY Edward, but you are. He needed Bella and Bella needed him. He was her world, and she was his- what Jasper was to me... What _was _he doing?

Urgh, he just made me so angry! Could he not see what he was doing to this family? Sitting there dwelling over his lost love. Who might I add- is probably stuck deep in a hole, due to her clumsy two left feet... And where are you Prince shining armour? Sulking. GET OVER IT- or go and get her! I'm sure she's waiting! What was he trying to prove? I heard a growl and I smirked. Good, it was working.

I knew he was listening, as he sat there overly tranquil pretending to be the 'normal' Edward we all loved, whilst reading a BORING book about penguins. Pretending. Do you hear that my lovely brother? We know your full proof plan, why even bother? I was really angry now.

I was very rarely angry at Edward, but now I was fuming. I was so close to dragging him by the ears to her- anything, _anything_ that would make him happy again. I missed the old Edward.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Edward- and I'd love him no matter what. I thought of him as a brother. I cherished all he spoke, and I looked up to him. But it was infuriating how he was acting. We all missed Bella- I missed her unimaginably. But it's not like she was dead! He took my best friend away!!! We used to have so much fun! I know she hated it when I used to drag her around everywhere - but she always let me drag her (Even though I deeply suspect she loves them really) Do you know how hard that is to find in a best friend? Now, who do I go shopping with? I pouted- this was not fair. He took my best friend away; He won't even let _me_ go back! I can't check out how she's doing! Nothing! We have to pretend like she's dead- might as well go kill her. The good it's doing here. It totally sucked.

Edward did look a mess- if such things are possible with Vampires. It's hard to explain. His skin seemed strangely enough, paler; his eyes were always so dark nowadays- it just didn't look like the Edward I had always known and loved. I signed wondering about the unimaginable anguish he was in... Did he ever eat? What was starving himself doing?!?

Another growl, even louder and more sinister this time ripped through his throat- he didn't even look up.

Edward, don't listen if you can't take it. Ok? Butt out of my thoughts! I'm thinking here- can I please have some privacy? I smirked at his answering growl... Guess that was a no- anywho, where was I? His hair was kind of flat and dull nowadays, still gorgeous I guess? How did he get that bounce?!! It was frustrating- I giggled. No matter what I did, I couldn't get those spikes.

Hmm... well anyways. He was ALWAYS moody nowadays, but that was only when he was home... He never came home anymore... God knows what he was like in the wild.

"Alice." Edward growled menacingly, "Just one more thought and I will personally come over there and rip off your head. I am trying to read."

What?!!?! I knew he was touchy about Bella, but what the hell? I heard Jasper growl in rebuke. This wasn't going well.

I miss her Edward and I miss the old you, I can't help it. None of us can, she became part of the family. I haven't seen you smile in like forever. And what about playing the piano? Or genuinely inghappy? You forget how to do them too? Stop pretending to be fine! We all know you need her! Go back! If not for your own mental sake then ours- your depression is infectious. For the family please... Just look at Esme- she's so heartbroken - she wants' to see you happy again. We all do. For me, please. For Esme; for all of us- please go back. I miss my best friend! What if something hap...

My thoughts were cut off by a deep, vicious growl, so fierce it prickled my ears. And then the sofa flipped back as Edward leapt over me knocking the sofa I sat on down.

I lay upside down on the sofa in one of Esme's many houses momentarily stunned- I couldn't remember where we were now? Scotland? France? Well somewhere in Europe, for definite.

Reflexively I jumped up, ready to protect myself, but Jasper beat me to it- he lunged forward to stand protectively in front of me, a low growl breaking the tense atmosphere. And then Esme was there, standing between the boys, "No!" she cried.

Oh man, I'd really done it now. I glared at the fearsome expression on Edward's face and the stomach – curdling anger displayed there. His black eyes were opaque. He had DEFINITELY been wearing the same thing more than once- it reeked. Urgh. He looked like the shadow of his former self. He glared angrily deep into my eyes, reading my thoughts.

It was as if a bolt of lightning had hit him, he had obviously seen something he didn't like reflected in my eyes. He straightened up, re-aligning his clothes- the expression of pain removed from his face. Leaving a cold mask.

"I do beg your Pardon Alice and Esme- that was most unbecoming... I do sincerely apologize." I saw the hint of that haunted look in his eyes, and I cringed. I was making this so much worse!

"Look guys everyone go back to normal. No, I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't be making this any harder for you. It's hard enough I just miss B-"

And then it came.

My vision was taken over with a flash, and I was fully absorbed in another world. I quickly forgot the sitting room before me slowly packing with almost all of the Cullen's family. I felt arms- Jasper's, wrap around me- his love clearly showed in this simple action, a blanket, a small gift of protection. He held me close and I signed as my vision began to focus. I was so lucky to find Jasper- he was amazing. Everything cleared and I stared before me- Forks? It was Edward's clearing.

_Is that, _B-B, Bella_? Oh nooo NOOO BELLA! Bella who did this? _BELLA!!!_Noo, NOT Bella! I stood staring down at her, unable to help or move, as she lay in a pool of blood piercing screams erupting from her blood soaked throat. She quietened and I listened to her heart as it followed course. I watched as her gaze began to wonder off into the distance- Oh no, no no no please_. No._ She was mumbling something now, I couldn't quite hear. _

_And then it all made sense..."__I love you... I love you Edward...I'm sor..." she was cut off by the final beat of her heart. She stopped withering and finally lay still. Her eyes far away, dreamy; her exhausted heart having finally stopped. __**No**__,Bella. FIGht, please, fight! I began to weep, no tears came. I was useless, as I watched my best friend, my sister, and my wish- to-be sister- in- law die before me._

_Don't go Bella, please don't go! I watched Bella semi-aware as a man, no a vampire of age knelt by my sister and whispered words of love in her ear... Sibela? W-w-what? I gazed captivated, as he injected more Venom into her bloodstream. _

_And then it really clicked in. Her heart had stopped!!! Her heart had stopped! _SAVE HER_!! BELLLAAA- please__**. Please,**__ save her. There was a moment of silence, as we all waited listening out frantically for that telling heartbeat._

_Silence...._

_... more silence_

_...tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_I could hear the gentle ticking of the watch on my wrist. Tick tock. Bella... Tick Tock. _

"_Bella, please- I will never make you come shopping again with me? I promise, just beat your heart! Please, don't do this to us- think of Ed-"_

_I listened faintly to the telling pitter-patter of Bella's heart. I was overcome with relief as I listened to her heart gradually begin to beat again, having absorbed some of the venom. It began to push the venom gathering speed around her body; tring uselessly to escape the inescapable pain. I cried out in relief and turned to see Laurent's mangled body capturing the flames of a quickly built fire._

_Rage seeped in me, and my vision blurred again, but this time as I saw Red. If I ever saw Laurent again I would shred him to pieces! How dare he?!!! _

_I saw enough to see this vampire stranger pick up our Bella tenderly and carry her out of the clearing in to the woods before him...He gradually picked up speed, before turning swiftly in my direction to glare at me with his large blue eyes. His gaze was so focused, I turned to make sure it was me he was glaring at. It was... He could see me? His eyes pierced through me, before he turned and began to run. Where are you taking her, stranger? Thank you who ever you are. Keep her safe. I tried to run after him, but I couldn't. My vision ended here. I tried futilely to convey a message to my sister... Bella, please wait for me- we're coming I called out to deft ears._

_And then I was transported again into a small chamber- before me stood three very aged old men... The volturi. I gasped in fear and sank into the shadows listening for something- trying to make sense of why I was sent here..._

"_He must be killed. He is too powerful, to be allowed to live. I sensed he was about to leave, but he has served us for too long- I could not believe it. He mistakes a girl, 'Bella', for his lost love- 'Sibela'. But where are they now? Felix cannot trace his scent anywhere... It is as if he has disappeared into thin air. We must wait; soon we will have a lead my brothers. Soon. It is most odd, indeed."_

"_Aro my dear brother, are you sure that this is our only course? I see that we may use this girl for our own benefit? You say he loves her dearly... imagine if both were in our power. If we have this girl- we may do anything, _anything_ we wish to Francis." _

"_..ahh, he will be ours forever." the third one rasped._

"_Caius are you suggesting we destroy or enslave Francis's only hope of true love? This perfectly innocent girl? I am astounded to think you would suggest such a thing that would include: bribery, corruption, and scandal. It is, It is..._

_...Perfect. Most ingenious- I do congratulate you."_

"_Mmm, just think of the power.__ Look where it has gotten us so far. His powers are so vast and versatile, what was I doing suggesting we get rid of him? We are not yet done, my brothers- not yet done indeed. We can do anything, with that kind of power in our hands. _

_I watched as all three chuckled in unison, purring at each other._

"_Excellent." They chorused, and then suddenly..._

I was back in the room. No one moved, all watching Edward and I's stunned, broken facial expression. I clung on to Jasper and stared directly at Edward who gazed horror-stricken back. I watched as he collapsed to the floor sending an echoing sound throughout the dreadfully silent house.

Edward had seen all I had seen; I sat and watched, as his world's final pieces shattered before his eyes. He looked: half- mad with guilt, half- mad with disgust, half- mad with fear, half- mad with desperation. And completely mad with love. His expression pained me to see- it was one of utter fear and heart-break. I watched as he tried to form that stiff mask, but it just would not form. His eyes showed fear, so severe, so unlike Edward. He had watched the love of his life die and be revived and then carried of by a stranger- who had confessed love with words so sickly sweet they reeked. What were we going to do? I continued to watch Edward as he tried to refrain himself from running out to search the hills for his love.

"What have I done? What have I done? **What have I done?** Please my love- don't leave me. Pl-eas-e." I listened intently to the only words that filled out the eerie silence- that of a broken man lost in love. He rocked back and foreward, praying to be heard.

I felt my family, as they grew more agitated in the tense silence. I answered all their questions with one simple word, whilst staring into Edward's broken face. I could not break his stare as I said the one word prohibited to us since that fateful day we left Forks...

"Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey, i'm back :D- Wooh lol. _**

**_This chap starts of a bit slow, but i promise it gets goood (well i think so lol)! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Reviews most welcome!_**

**_And thank you SOOO much everyone who has reviewed and given me some really good advice!!!!_**

**_Noorah xxx_**

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

This time I was sitting- I was amused at my apparent constant laziness. I sat cross-legged, my arms folded in my lap just staring at the ceiling above me- pondering what was going on in my life and where it was heading. Francis had gone out; he wanted me to have some time alone. His sadness at having to leave was astounding. He had minced around at the door like a young school boy hoping to be allowed more time before bed time. I felt terrible; this was his home after all. But the truth is, I really needed this time to think. And it was vital that whilst doing so I had absolutely no distractions. No guilt hanging in the air. No tension taunting my stomach. No more hungry, love filled glances- definitely no more of those.

I pondered and circled around different theories, what to do- where to go... everything. I thought about them all at once. It was like having one of those telecom places in my head- I was doing so much at once. Time was so slow now I had changed. It felt like years, but it had only been minutes. What was I doing...?

My emotional outburst was less than five minutes ago, and yet it felt decades away. I cringed at the thought; I was definitely not making this easier for either of us. Time passed listlessly awaiting some kind of upcoming resolution. I laughed at the idea. _Might take a while_. I was clueless. I was following obediently as my brain raced forward, trying to order and take control of my jumbled life.

I listened intently to the sound of Francis as he silently went around his business a far distance from the hut. He seemed distracted, preoccupied; I was pleased. I needed to think. I knew what I had to do, but the truth was- I was petrified of the idea. I was to be completely alone. No one to guide me, help me- suppress me if I got out of hand. It would be me, myself and I. Complete and utter independence... loneliness. But whatever direction I analysed it from; I saw that it was the only way possible. I would not be able to live with myself otherwise. I could never love again- I would just be leading him on. It wasn't right. Not in the slightest. This was the right thing to do. He thought I was his love reincarnated, it wasn't right to play along.

I had to leave- and I would do so soon. But first I had to help this kind, kind man be at peace. How would I do that? I knew what I would do with myself once i left, but what would Francis do? I bit my lip- he couldn't go back to those mad vampires, the Volturi. I shuddered. No, I could not let him go back.

I would strive to return to humanity, I would take control of my life and return back to Forks: to Charlie, Renee, Jacob- everyone and anyone who cared. God only knows what they must think happened... guilt crippled me; I had not been fair to them. Anyone. I had been selfish in my grief. Things had to change. I would grieve alone, and try and be normal for them. I only had to live for them. And then after that, who knows.

That would be my incentive to go on. I couldn't live without my love, but I would try. I would not lead Francis on, knowing I just don't love him, and never will. It was cruel. I feared how he would take it. He was a broken man on the mend, and I would shatter him- possibly to a point where he would not be able to put himself back together. It reminded me of humpty dumpty. Instead of him falling- I was to push him. My teeth pierced my lips deeper and I waited for that sharp metallic tang of blood. It never came. Only skin.

I had to think of a way. I was only hurting him by being here- but I would destroy him by leaving suddenly. If he loved Sibel- I mean... me... anything like I _loved_ Edward. I was certain. I would destroy him.

I signed and stared at the flawlessly muddy brown ceiling, analysing each cell interlocked into a giant jigsaw of delicate beauty. I was surrounded by such splendour. I was trying to distract myself from the scolding sensation emanating from my dry, sizzling throat. It was only at certain intervals it began to beat ferociously. I could ignore it- but it was growing increasingly difficult. It was calling for satiation. And it needed to be soon. I was so thirsty! Francis had promised to take me on my first hunting adventure. Maybe there I would tell him I had to leave. I had to think of a way to leave without hurting him. He felt like the grandpa I never had- I couldn't bear to hurt him.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the thought of hurting an animal- killing it. I gulped loudly... how was I going to do it? Francis had explained the logistics of it- it seemed wholly logical. I would not hurt the poor animal. It would be too fast for him to feel a thing. Nevertheless... I would be taking its life. Could I do it? My throat hissed at the thought. It was that... or risk killing a human.

I felt dreadful, really terrible. I was in agony at the thought. But I would do anything to reduce the risk of killing another human being. I just kept on picturing me losing control around Renee or Charlie... I shuddered at the thought, and fear's cold grip took hold. _Never_! I was terrified, but I could not, would not allow such a risk. But needs must be. I pushed my fear aside. It would be no different from eating a burger... Right. Right?

I stood up swiftly as I felt Francis's presence hovering patiently by the open door way. He was waiting to leave, and to go on the hunt_._ I was so lucky Francis was a vegetarian- the nickname my old family used. I smiled and swiftly pushed them away as I came across Francis. It was so cool- blood had no call for him. After all this time, he had become immune- he didn't need blood, but it was habit. I wish it could be so for me. Maybe over time, blood would become unnecessary.

A nervous smile spread across my face as I saw Francis's glorious grin. His eyes bore deep into mine, as he took in my facial expression- smiling deeply into my eyes. He knew how I felt; my reluctance to leave. It was kind of annoying- yikes. I take that back, it was freaky. Now I knew how everyone must have felt about Edward reading their minds. Creepy...

Ok, Bella, _you can do this_. Deep breaths... I scanned around me- and I was startled as I took in the- immensely charming splendour, of the forest surrounding me.

_WOW._

Nature flourished around Francis's little hut, which seemed to have become part of the intensely picturesque natural beauty. Trees surrounded us and interlocked viciously as they fought for the scarce light which pierced shrilly through their large, over bushed branches. The trees soared high above me. And it took me less than a millisecond to estimate some of their lengths; 90 metres was the one besides me! It was staggering. Never had I been besides such uniqueness. It was wholly new. Their ages varied from the naive small trees which sprang lithely out of the ground- to the soaring trees which stretched upwardly yearning to reach the sky. It was bizarre, so many new things!

The ground was packed tight under the trees, trip worthy veins which dug and pushed up the compact dirt. Worming and burrowing its way in to dangerous pathways and mazes. I could hear animals for miles, the birds as they flew freely through the arms of the over stretched trees. To absorbed in their freedom, to detect my meek presence standing agape watching them soar gloriously. Their arms spread resplendently and their feathers of immensely varied length and colours spread eagerly. Reds, purples, oranges, greens, browns... _and what was __**that **__colour_?

My new eyes detected and absorbed every single detail on everything. I could see it all in a startling new light. I had thought before I had seen it all- wow, I was seriously wrong. It was astounding. I didn't even recognise these colours! I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't exist on the colour spectrum. Everything was so exotic. Nothing was straight, nothing plain- everything was unique, proud and beautiful.

I watched as obliviously everything carried on without acknowledging us. A strange looking mouse with the most remarkable face crawled out of a small burrowed hole under a large root to gaze warily around it, before darting out into another hole in the root beside it. A smile spread across my face. So this was how it was to be from now on? I could live with it... A high pitched bell sound escaped my parched throat and became one with the mysterious forest. I could become part of this nature. _A wild girl! _Jane- without her Tarzan. I could give myself over to the wild, become like snow white. Might be a nice change. My heart hiccuped and my throat sizzled. I signed, who was I kidding?

"Francis, I don't think I can take this anymore." I frowned into his swimming pool blue eyes.

"Then let us hunt. S-Isabella, do not over think it. It will do no one any good. Quick and painless. Ok my love"

Another sigh escaped my dry throat- this was going to be a lot harder then I had first anticipated. But I was ready.

Francis began to run, and I swiftly followed. Like the birds we filtered through the trees. As I ran, I waited for the dizzying effect that had previously always overcome me, and the merged surroundings. It never came; it wasn't anything like that. I could have been walking for the clearness around me. I felt the warmth of the sun hit me, and warm my pale skin as the beams of sun reached my frozen skin and brought it alive. It was sensational- shivers ran through me, making me want to run faster, and faster! The wind gushed past me as I surged forward, twirling and caressing my hair. I had never enjoyed running such as this, it was startling.

My two left feet had finally become compatible. I leaped over a root blocking my path. I followed my instincts and gave way to the surging thirst in me. It took over. But I was ready with a tight leash for when it got out of hand. I kept Renee's picture in my head close by, her cheerful face smiling at me. A reminder: I had to be careful.

I could hear Francis close behind me, his casual breaths as he soared trying to keep up. He was right on my heels... _I wonder if I could run faster... _I pushed on, pushing my new legs to the limit. The eagerness to explore my new found body took over and I surged forward. My legs soared over branches, my legs splitting in the air gracefully. It felt weirdly enough as if I was dancing. Everything was so slow, sensual; it felt as if time had paused. It was just me, dancing through the forests. I could focus on my every movement. I hated ballet as a child: _anything _which involved using muscles in synchronization. Nevertheless as I moved I felt everything- I felt so alive. I could feel my grace, as my muscles contracted and relaxed coordinately- following obediently the requests of my body.

I knew I was nothing compared to anyone. But it just felt so good! The sun, the surroundings, the freedom! It had been so long since I had been this happy! This free from myself... my heartbreak. I was blindly blissful, I danced through the woods. Only focused on my every movement- twirl, twist, jump... I was lost in my own world, absorbed in the absurdly magnificent surrounding before me. I imagined Edward to be there with me, close by. That he still loved me. I was completely at peace. It felt as if I was in a nature program. I was lost in the wild- lost in myself. My senses were overwhelmed as they took in all around me. I felt like the birds, who soared carelessly though the sky. My nose picked up every smell; I had barely enough time to register all as I passed through the mysterious forest. It felt like I was flying. I was leaping, no longer running. I was doing splits my ballet teacher would have been proud of.

But slowly my peace was shattering; I hung on to it tightly whilst my senses began to absorb other things. Something had changed in the atmosphere. The air grew taunt...The small creatures littering the floor scattered away in fear. I could feel the danger... I could smell it, taste it. It seeped into every pore of my body. Francis? Francis- I listened carefully, and in the distance I heard a boom as something fell heavily to the ground. There were more loud crashing sounds- as the violence increased. I could hear low growls and grunts as someone struggled... _Francis! Oh, no- no._

I spun around ready to run back and help my kind friend. But I had not been paying enough attention to what was going on around me. I was to caught up in helping Francis and my dancing to realise it was not Francis who had been following me close by all this time. But someone else...

I had been blind. The smell was so different- of course it wasn't Francis! But I was too late. I was far from Francis now- surrounded by trees. My hair stood on their ends as I felt my visitor crouching low behind me. I felt so silly now. My heart hiccuped. I was terrified to see this person's face. Would it be James or Laurent back to hunt me? Or_ Victoria_? Was Francis ok? Would he suffer because of me? Fear gripped me, and I held on to logic's. It didn't smell like a female. There was a strong repulsive musky smell emanating from whoever it was. So maybe Laurent or James had come back from the dead. Great. I signed and turned to see the face of my stalker. Whomever it was, I knew they weren't here to play.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**_Heya guys, enjoy! Please tell me what you think :D xxx_**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was startled as I took in his appearance. I watched frozen as a figure clad in a black robe and a facial expression so grim and twisted with repugnance it sent a shiver cascading through my body. I took an unconscious step backwards. This guy was definitely not here to play. I needed to calm down, quick- I needed to think logically about what I had to do. Fear couldn't cripple me at such an inopportune moment, as usual. But it was even worse than being crippled with fear. I felt nothing. I was mesmerised as I stared at him. I could feel myself growing limp. Something heavy was pressing on my eyelids pushing them down. It was as if i was going to collapse. This was not good.

Oh dear. Ok, _wake up Bella!_ Take control. It was impossible as I took in his fearful figure. His low crouch ready to leap; his arms ready to strangle; his hands and nails sharp and muscular ready to tear and rip; his eyes, big and piercingly red, ready to mentally devour all in his path. And his mouth, twisted into a sneer of such dark contempt it was beyond me. His teeth protruded menacingly, warning me not to get close. And yet all I could do was stare- limp. Who was this monster? Why did he hate me so? I had never seen him in my life...

I could hear the fast and heavy steps of more vampires approaching- two. Oh no, I was definitely in trouble now. My body was screaming for me to move- to run, to fight! To do _anything!_ But all I could do was stare emotionless. He had me under his spell. I had no will to even fight his powers; I could feel it as his eyes locked onto mine. _Why bother?_ All I was capable of was gazing like a retard. I was absolutely useless. Time slowed as I took in his deranged figure. I didn't want to fight. Too hurt anyone. It didn't feel right protecting myself- because in my heart I knew there wasn't anything to live for.

It was only when the other two horrendous figures entered the clearing I zoned back into reality. I was back to the fight or flight scene- this was getting boring. I looked at their blood thirsty expressions- one of them was short and thin and the other was tall and muscular. They were complete opposites and yet they looked like identical twins. In fact they could all be triplets, for the difference in facial expressions! I stood still motionless gazing at their arrogant faces as they sauntered into the clearing, their over sized capes billowing behind them.

The forest grew silent- the tension was shattering. The two began to form a sub circle around me- centred around my devilish stalker. He was obviously the leader of them. It felt like I was in some sick cheap horror movie. I couldn't move, my mind stormed ahead, deciding. Would I fight? Surely that's what they had on their minds. I had two options: I could make it look like a fight, and leave this torturous world without Edward. Or I could sincerely fight and show these over confident idiots some of their own medicine. I was heavily tempted to go for option A, but as I stared at their grotesque faces I knew this was not the way I wanted to go, to some masochistic fools_. No way._ I would fight till the end.

As I made my decision it was like someone had clicked the fast forward button - everything sped up. The middle one leapt, and rocketed towards me. His arms ready to grab and his legs ready to crush. I was seriously in trouble. I stood still tensing all my limbs, a statue unmoving ready to take the impact. It was only when we finally made collided, with an enormous boom, that I realized my plan wasnt working. I had to move, think of something soon, before it was to late. I felt the air which I had been breathing whoosh out of me, as the strangely powerful creature pulled me roughly to the ground with an explosive crash. He landed heavily on top of me and viciously began to tear at my throat. I stared disgusted at his repulsive face.

Saliva continued to drip- and I could feel myself becoming livid as his sticky saliva soaked into my skin. It was as if I was slowly waking...

Wait. _what the hell was going on?! How dare he?! _Saliva dripped from his fierce lips. He was unable to pierce my skin and continued to lash and tear. What had I ever done? What had Francis ever done? His legs had trapped mine and held me pinned underneath him. I could feel his muscles as they burned through his clothes. I was grossed out. Why was life so unjust! I had been peacefully enjoying myself so much, the first time in such a while. Why does everything have to be ruined by the select selfish few who can't keep themselves to themselves! I grieved my past peace and I yearned to return to it.

I gave myself over to my animal instincts which were begging to be unleashed, as the old Bella shuddered in fear. My breathing stopped, and my heart began to beat unevenly. I had to move quickly. I knew any moment now he would find a latch in my skin. I took a deep breath shaking my head resisting the spell he had put on me. He was so engrossed in trying to tear my head off- he barely realized when I wedged my leg up and kicked him with all my might in the centre of his rock hard chest. I barely felt it- only the sudden change in pressure, as air refilled my lungs told me I had done it. He soared through the air, an expression of dire shock over his face. He crash landed on a tree, and there was a loud creek as he took it down with him. _Wow_- did I really just do that?

He stood abruptly dazed, and inexplicably furious. Good. I smiled. _Game on guys._ I wouldn't go down without a fight. I didn't know where this new power had come from. But I wanted to try and live.

A high pitched bell like sound escaped my throat and my stalker ferociously hunched back into his crouch. The other two stood amazed, and gaped at him- until a low growl roared out of my stalker's throat. They recovered themselves speedily and crouched low also ready to pounce, a wary expression mingling with their ferocious anger spread across their faces; their cocky expression having vanished. They stood back into their formations. I mimicked them and crouched instinctively, a low growl escaping my throat. My thirst having been forgotten. I listened as more people began to run towards us - I could hear someone calmly speaking in the distance- the struggle was over. Fear wrecked its treacherous pathway within me- but it was only momentarily, and I fiercely pushed it all away. This was not the time. I had to go help Francis!

My stalker leered and between his pursed lips, he spoke over sweetly: "You must not fight; this will be your one and only warning. To do so will result in your instant death. We follow orders of the Volturi. You and Francis are to be put on trial for breaking the rules. You must not resist- you have no choice but to come with us."

His arrogant tone dazed me- I had _offended him_. Another peel of laughter escaped: "You can't make him nor me do anything. We have done nothing wrong."

He had just tried to rip my head off! And yet here he was telling me if I came with him quietly he would not hurt me. Where had I heard this all before? _Hmm._ I may be naive, but not that naive. I was furious, how dare he?! They were going to make Francis go back... Even more reason to fight. How dare they treat him as a weapon- an _object_!? It was unjust; Francis didn't deserve to live such a life. From what I heard- they were a bunch of blood thirsty scoundrels, and these representatives hardly aimed to alter my opinion. They were using scare- tactics and if anything it was just making me more furious.

Francis was a good person! He didn't deserve to be influenced and pushed back into such a lifestyle. I had seen the agony in his face, as he spoke of his crimes. He was a good man, just vulnerable. For the first time in my life I felt a motherly instinct surge within me- I wanted to protect Francis, with everything i was and had. He didn't have to return to that life of misery! He had other options.

Suddenly everything around me began to change, to merge and to shiver as rage and anger began to bubble, to sear and scold within me- rising up to the surface and continuing. All the pain I had ever felt amounted and finally overcame me: the crucifying pain of Edward not loving me; the pain of Francis and his lost love; my vampire family rejecting me...Laurent, James, leaving Charlie. _Everything_- all the anger, hatred, pain and regret steadily built up; the cruelness of the world- all the injustices, hatred, anger, pain I had ever felt. I collapsed to my knees a frightened cry escaped my throat as tears burned my eyes and scolded my cheeks as they fell lethargically. I felt it began in my toes and it slowly spread through me, caressing and calming all the paths it made. I began to see red. What was happening? They had no right to be hurting Francis. He was an old man for Heaven's sake! The cruel, twisted face before me, reminded me of Laurent. His unjust treatment. His selfish greed. I had done nothing too him! I would not allow them to hurt anyone. Not me, not Francis...Not a fly. Never again. Francis would be free.

I lifted my head and stared at the twisted face of my attacker through my tear filled eyes. His piercingly red eyes stared at me jadedly. He still stood his over bearing large physique hunched over, ready to pounce as soon as I gave him the first sign of resistance. His teeth sharp and diamond like ready to pierce and tear. _What had I ever done?!_ What had we done!!! Anger continued to soar, it sizzled in my heart now and continued to burn; it took over me.

It was so sudden, inexplicable. It was as if I was bursting from the inside out. My body had reached its limit- and I listened as a piercing scream ripped through the silent dead forest. I exploded, my whole body shook and I fell limp to the floor. Exhausted by the strange thing that had happened. And when I looked up through my dazed eyes I was taken aback... What had just happened?

Everything was frozen. Nothing nor noone moved- complete stillness. Deadly silence. It was unearthly. A gasp escaped my throat. I looked down at my watch confused... it had frozen too.

**I had stopped time.**

All was still. All was quiet... it was just me. I was alone. I looked at the figures, frozen; they had become statues in every way possible- Michel Angelo lookalikes. My anger had fizzled with the shock. And I felt perfectly tranquil, as I stared at the still portrait before me. I was beyond shock. Someone had pressed the pause button and yet I had not paused. I was a malfunction. I still moved. It felt like I was still in that sick cheap movie, how did I escape!?

_Did I do this? _

And then the extent of the seriousness of what I had done came to me. What had I done? Oh, my gosh, _what had I done._ So this was my power. Stop everything! I should have realised sooner.... no, no **no**. What a nightmare!!! It was deadly quiet as I looked around fearful. What was I to do? Birds froze in the air gliding away from the horror which had been so close to being unfolded. All the small animals on the ground had frozen into moulds during their haste to escape. The wind which had before comforted my body had ceased. I was stuck in a painting- a postcard, a picture. And I could not do anything. I slowly edged towards my attackers, they were stuck in fierce aggressive pose's like snake's ready to strike. I poked my stalker, and he rocked backwards. _No way_! I gigled nervously. There was something hilarious about his fierce expression in this powerless reality.

This was wrong, I edged backwards. And I came into impact with a large tree. A loud boom echoed throughout the deadly still forest. The only sound now was my ragged breaths and the startled pitter patter of my heart.

I stood still, endlessly trying to become one with the picture before me. I was shocked I stood motionless. I became like their statues, unable to move. I feared each breath. I closed my eyes. I wasnt sure what i was to do with myself. What if i was forever to be stuck in this past? All alone. It would be painfully cruel- a reminder of the lonliness of my heart. An expression of utter rejection from the world. My mind circled trying to think of escape routes- trying to understand what had just happened. What I had just done.

Slowly, slowly I began to hear the gentle steps of someone approaching me- I opened my eyes wearily and readied myself into a crouch awaiting the person whom was about to enter the clearing.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**_Heya, thanks for your reviews- honestly they keep me going! :D. So please review -love it? Hate it? Not sure? I wanna know xxx_**

* * *

In my crouch, I prepared myself. I was ready to face the wrath of whomever it was approaching the clearing. I had done something unforgivable; messed with time. What would be my punishment? To be stuck in this never-ending, never-moving eternity? I cringed. Anything but that! I would rather die in all the most hideous, inconceivable ways than be forever stuck here. I would rather eat my own hair... I would rather chew my own foot! I would rather _anything_ in the most liveliest sense possible. A shiver ran through me.

I could live every torturous day in a world knowing that the future was unknown, but never-_never _could I live in a world where Edward was not part of it... _Never, _could I live knowing there was absolutely no chance he would come back to me. I was ashamed by the fact that even though I knew Edward would never be back, I never stopped hoping; living in a fantasy that he just might. He could... No. Who was I kidding?

I thought back to that fateful evening... I had asked after all- but it still made the splinters in my heart unwind and shatter my beaten heart.

_"you...don't... want me?" _

_"No." _

I cried out in agony, and desperately held the side of my body, trying to stay in control. Stay together.

My head fell down in shame, I was no better than a stalker, hoping and dreaming and wishing after something which wasn't mine- never was. I had a serious problem. I knew he never loved me; he had basically spat it out, at me that day. I was lying to myself. But that was the only plausible way to live, to pass every moment of every day. To live forever in this world of rejection and love was excruciating.

My only way to survive was based on two principles. Firstly to pretend he never rejected me and secondly- my heart softened- he still loved me. That was my way of living; it was stupid, because it just made it hurt so much more. But those were my reasons to live. Take them or leave them! My fantasies were all I had- my memories could not die. My love for him made up every essence of me. He was part of me. I was nothing without him. That was my reason to live.

A moment of self- hate passed through me. I was a fool all that time- why would he love me? I laughed cynically at myself. I was boring, plain- clumsy. He was the Greek god, I was the lowly peasant. But I had _thought_... I had _wished._ I had _believed_. No, I had _led_ myself to believe- the gullible fool I was... I sucked up every word he spoke. Even now I knew it was all lies, and yet I still couldn't resist. I can't stop loving him- thinking of him, dreaming of him. As I said once before, "_I was completely and irrevocable in love ...". _I had no good qualities. I was just a freak- I cringed at the thought- I was an experiment to him. A new toy... A curiosity... I had thought there was more to that. Oh, how wrong I had been.

I phased back into the present as the steps suddenly halted- the person must have reached the clearing. I searched in the direction; I had probably angered somebody almighty, Mother Nature? I smiled at my humourless joke- but it was quickly torn of my face as I realised who was in the clearing. Edward? I blinked and he was gone- and in his place stood, regrettably – Francis. Which brought me smack bang into reality.

I had been allowing myself to run loose with my imagination- seeing him, had taken everything out of me. I fell to the ground in a slump, exhausted. It was too much.

I was on my knees, guilt suddenly flooded me and I could not move. My head spun- I had trapped the one and only person who had been kind to me in this sick reality. I stared at the floor unable to meet the gaze of someone so innocent, I had destroyed his world as well as mine. How selfish I had become. This one good person, I wanted to help- to thank, and I would never get the opportunity. He would be forever stuck with me. I had destroyed his life that would be my 'thanks'. I was a nasty person; I would never be forgiven. He would never be able to find true love again- his Sibela- he would never know how wrong he was. He would never know what it felt like to live in a moment. He was trapped in time, like me. _Oh, God- what had I done?_

I could not look up, knowing the shame and anger I would see in Francis's eyes. My body was slumped into a heap and I apprehensively stared at the lumpy floor, hardly feeling any of the frozen roots penetrating the rock of my skin. I had destroyed his life, not just mine. The truth of the words shook me.

I had to look into his eyes, it wasn't right to evade him. He needed to know how I felt. How sorry I was. If there was anyone who could understand my guilt it would be him. I didn't want him to forgive me for trapping him with me. But I wanted him to understand- to know I didn't know, I meant no harm. Nothing I said would justify my crime- but I felt, I wanted... I_ needed_ Francis to forgive me, to understand at least. I would do anything to get him out of this sick reality, save him-forgive me. I could have stopped it- hadn't I felt it? I had let it out; I hadn't even resisted the powers that were in me... I could not stand it, his hatred would be all the proof I needed that I was no longer deserving of living; I was that horrid a person.

I didn't know I could do that! I didn't know I would bring you! I silently pleaded, hoping he saw my sorrow.

I was a disease in humanity. I was a freak- stop time!? I cringed at the thought. I'd always known I was different, but this different. I sighed- for once in this stupid decrepit life- could things just not go well for me??! A tear escaped my eyes and I saw in my peripheral vision Francis swoop down and catch it with his finger. We were now directly in front of each other. I lifted my now heavy head and stared mortified, at Francis. "Francis, I- I."

"Sshh, do not apologise. I see it- but I do not understand it. Why are you sad mi amor?" He searched deep in to my eyes, but I couldn't quite meet his intense gaze.

I had destroyed civilisation. What if I wasn't able to start it- would we be stuck in the past forever? Would time move without us? Would our enemies, these birds, the forests ever wake from their still slumber? A sob escaped my throat- I was a cruel, cruel person. It would not just be me who would have to be stuck in the past- never moving. Was this finally the end of the straw? Just knowing I had brought Francis, anyone- anything into this silent hell with me, filled me with horror and tears. I was a parasite. My guilt for what I had done was overpowering.

"Ah." He sighed I could see it was false calm. His eyes displayed his true feelings; they were filled with pain, anger, hurt- I cringed away from the intense look, afraid. He had seen something unbeknown to me, in my eyes. Maybe the truth? I had destroyed his world. I chocked back a sob, I had hurt him! I wasn't the one who would suffer here; I had to think about Francis.

"Francis, I-I-I'm soo s-s-sorry!" Everything I did always seemed to hurt someone! I was filled with so much guilt- I had and I would hurt this kind man who had saved my life. I flew forwards into his arms begging for forgiveness, and he repelled marginally at the touch. I ignored it, and continued to hug him.

"Please, don't hate me" I couldn't bare that- I thought of him as a father, a grandfather, brother, a friend- an angel. One who was misled, and whom I had crushed.

I heard a muffled oath, and he swung out of my arms angrily and began to march around. All I could do was stare- as he spoke words which flew out like darts, surprised at his sudden change of heart; I listened bewildered.

"I have lost! _I have lost._ I have lost." His words were filled with such misery and heartache; it woke the flame dwelling in my heart... I knew how he felt.

He suddenly swung around facing me and stared deep in to my eyes. It seemed like forever, but i was vaguely aware it was less than a second. In that moment everything changed, it was as if Francis had seen something in my eyes which had repulsed him. He took a deep, steadying breath trying futilely to calm down. He strode towards me and sat directly in front of me. Our eyes level. He grabbed my hands and held them lovingly in his. Staring down at them wordlessly, until he raised his head.

His eyes were no longer clear, but hazy, his pupils too wide. He was here, but I doubted he was really here. Tears began to fall in their masses. _What had I done?_

"Sibela, I won't see you hurt no more- I cannot live like this, in this falsehood. I love you, you know that?" I knew that if he could have cried, he would have- his eyes were shiny above the haze. I stared at him in silent awe and panic. I had to speak out, but I just couldn't. I had to at least grant him this, I could not break his dream, fantasy- escape. I had to sit quietly and endure. What I would give to have Edward here with me now? Reality or not.

His eyes took a faraway dreamy stare- I recognised it. It was not me he was seeing. I sat silently listening. He gripped my hands tighter as my flow of tears increased. I could barely see what was before me, I had to stop, calm down! His grip was almost bone crushing.

"Yes Francis I love you." I whispered it; it was not in the ways he wanted it, but I did love him- I just didn't love, love him. i loved him like i loved my dad, Jacob, my mum. It was that family love- I knew that's not what he wanted to here, so i kept it firmly to myself.

It was all too quick; he lent forward and began kissing me. I stood motionless- distant. It did not feel right, but I could not move. I waited the moment he would stop. His lips felt, too smooth, hard, cold- they seemed greedy and angry. I felt repulsed at the feel- I felt nothing. I waited patiently for that moment it would end- the moment I would have to confess. End this, falseness. I was not Sibela, and I could never be. I didn't even have a heart to give, the moment I met Edward- I had wrapped my heart and parcelled it to him. It wasn't mine to give. But until then I did not have the right or the power to move away from his unwanted embrace.

He finally pulled away, and I was filled with relief. I wished I could love Francis, I missed being loved back. But it wasn't meant to be. Tears continued to fall as he spoke again, almost too fast and low for my ears.

"And know I must let you go again" A moan ripped through his throat. "It is the only way you will be happy, mi amor. But there is always the other option- come with me, run away- love me. Please, please! I cannot bear life, love anything without you."

"Francis" I managed to choke out- "I'm-"

He cut me off. He put a finger to my lips shushing me. "I will love you forever mi amor- never forget. I won't allow you to feel any more pain because of me" I saw the passionate, pride of his face and I smiled nervously. He understood.

He looked down, and when he looked up, his whole expression had changed. His eyes were harder and his face clenched- was it even possible? But I feared him at that moment.

"Now, there is much I must tell you before time begins again- it is your duty. I am sorry I did not warn you about your gift- do not feel any regret or guilt. It is something to be happy about." His face softened. "Do not be sad my love." I relaxed at the peace his words gave me- he didn't hate me for what i had done.

"I have been found by the Volturi they have new people on board, who are superior to my past knowledge- they have interfered and have managed to find us. I am sorry. It changes the future- drastically." A low growl escaped his mouth and I cringed.

"They know I hold you in... high regard, and now they want to use you, to destroy me. I saw it all in Aro's mind, I am his threat. No matter what, for me there is no happy ending. I know to much you see, I am to much of a threat. He was in the clearing back there with his brothers and associates" His lips curled violently around the word, and I could see in his eyes his controlled desire for revenge. Tears sprung to my eyes at his dead, lifeless tone.

"He tried to block his thoughts, but I have read them for to long. I must tell you more, you are new to all this- they serve as... how do I describe it a vampire, superior judicial court? But there main aim is too add to their military...collection? That is their passion. They will stop at nothing, they are very corrupted, cunning and calculating. This is very important Bella- the lives of many good vampires weigh on this- you must do everything you can in your power to escape notice of the Volturi. Once they have you, they will indeed by invincible. There will be no peace in the vampire world. If they were ever to get hold of you...Bella, trust me- if you see what i see. Do not venture near them! They mustn't Sibela. They mustn't. Your power's are unlike any of those on this planet- it could be destructable in the wrong hands.

He took in a deep breath. "Please, never let them know. You must be careful."

"Now, you see these men behind you, they are very similar, yet very different- all dangerous. The one in the middle he has a power which overrides your system and makes you collapse, sleep- in some cases drop dead. He is lethal- be very careful. This one here, he pointed to the tall man on my left- he is one of the most astounding hunters on this planet, he is the one that led the rest here- my flowers were no match for him. Do not, do NOT allow him to escape ."

"And this one to your right, he is very deceiving- he may be small but he is impossibly fast and strong. He also has the power of self- hate. He fills you with such hatred, you just want to give up. He is very cunning- I have watched him lead many to self- destruction. Together all three, they are impenetrable- the 'magic three' so to say. And yet you surprised me, I feared you would not be able to fight their powers. I have a theory; I believe it is rather complicated. You have the ability to block any mental dangers- unconsciously your manipulation of time allows you to repel them at different moments. It is most astounding and very strange. I believe this is what you did in your past with... Edward. And then i was able to see you, possibly when your guards were down. These three must be destroyed, they have caused many innocent deaths and i see many more to come. It must not be allowed. Warn the others. However i must say, you shocked them magnificently; they weren't anticipating it in the least."

A smile crossed his face, and i smiled in return confused beyond reason. Others... OK- dude has totally lost it. I sighed, he made no sense. I had to grant him this, peace of mind whatever was best. Maybe his love for Sibela, had rocked the boat for him. Left him truly mad- another smile more fleeting then the last came across his face. And he laughed sadly. Even more confused I listened as he continued.

"I'm sorry I could not reach you in time to warn you- Aro emptied his mind. He was fully prepared." He looked down shamefully. "I could not know they were here until they were upon us. I was so sure he would never find us. I was very wrong. "

He looked down, and raised his head with pride attached to every edge and shadow of his glorious face. He looked amazing, he reminded me of a lion. "Bella, promise me one thing" I smiled at ease "sure." He looked me deep in my eyes, "Make sure you do not come after me, promise you will stay here. Please, this."

I looked at him, bewilderment crossing my face, suspicion having awoken. "Bu.." I was cut off "Promise!" His authoritative tone took me off guard and automatically the word came out in a low whisper, "promise", I regretted them instantly. Something was not quite right.

"One more thing, it is my ending now- but not yours" he took my hands again passionately in his, "Sibela I want you to be happy, I forgive you... love him. It is my turn to leave, my ending. I must atone for all the sins I have created. That is the only way I can really look you in the eyes. Do not worry. I am at peace. I'm sorry for all the difficulty I have caused you." He saw the horror in my face, and smiled, and gently took his hands away.

"You promised.": his eyes sparkled.

"Now, your talent- you guessed almost right. You own the remarkable and unique gift of time manipulation. Time is your servant- you may do as you wish to it. I guess you can say, you have the planet in that tiny delicate hand of yours. Everything you do, everything you feel- effects the way time spins. When it goes too fast- it is because you wished it so. When it goes slow- because you wished it so. It is almost unconscious- time and yourself are so coordinative. Just look how your cheeks still flush, your heart still beats, your ovary's still work! It is impossible, and yet time stopped so it will always be there functioning and yet with everything else- your skin strong, your smell- irresistible, your thirst still beats... but only marginally. you are full vampire, and yet you still retain some human. You never even realised the powers in you! Few do. You are remarkable You have much to learn, but I cannot say without changing the future again."

I gaped at him beyond shock- my mind was empty as it tried to register the words he spoke. What? How? why? Who? Why me... Oh my gosh. But.- what? No, can't possible... my mind went round and round to the point of exhaustion- I sat on the floor cross legged and Francis joined me all the while staring wistfully into my eyes. I barely registered his presence. To be truthful I was scared- no that's not the right word. Terrified, petrified, haunted, frightened, horrified alarmed... and this time, it was all because of me. I was a monster- I was no longer, plain, ordinary. Was I even human? No of couse not. Well, was I even a vampire? Did I belong anywhere... I was a freak. One to be alone forever. I almost laughed at the fact- me... dangerous. Haha, i wish. The biggest threat was to myself.

He griped me hands tightly- we do not have long. You must begin time... And never forget what I said, "I love you mi amor" he kissed me gently on my forehead, a pained expression crossing his face and vanished into the still frozen trees.

_Wait_, oh cripes- he wanted me to restart time? And with a deadline! Pressure, I gulped aloud. Alot of pressure! What if something was to happen...? Lives would be in my hand. I steadily began to panic. _How did I do it!?_It had just appeared at the time, I had just felt it and gone with it- I hadn't done anything specific. I called out Francis's name in to the stillness around me- no reply. Great, just great. I began to hyperventilate- everything depended on me. Everything, and... what if i couldn't do it. No i could not think that way.

Francis, would see me not being able to restart it- how would he leave me knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it? That i would fail miserably... But how could he leave me knowing I would not keep to my promise? Maybe he was using reverse phychology, telling me not to go- because he wanted me to go... I don't know! I felt bad about the truth. But no way could i stand here, whilst he was unjustly punished. He was a good man, and deserved better than that. someone to fight for him. I would not use my powers, and then they would never know- right? No need to hurt any other good people like Francis had said. I needed to repay all the good he had done for me. He had saved me- it was debatable whether that was a good thing. But he had risked his life for me and what kind of person would I be if I didn't risk mine for him? Someone I couldn't live with, that's who. I was already struggling so far- I didn't need more reasons. My reasons for living were slimming with every second. This was it. I sensed it, this would be my ending. If he had to go, then i would go, fighting till the very last moment. I had lied to Francis, and I felt bad, but this was more important. I just hoped Edward would forgive me for breaking his promise. I scoffed at myself- like he cared.

OK, i was getting distracted. _Focus..._ what did i have to do?

"Time start...begin...motion...now"

Nope- definitely not working. It just left me feeling stupid. I sat there, engulfed in my surroundings, delighting in my new found peace- at last, I sighed. So this would be the end... I closed my eyes tightly. No regrets- there was only a sharp sizzle in my heart but I ignored it. Thinking about my mission to save Francis. If i could, that would be my mission and without using any powers. Francis could find love again, I felt it in my bones. He was so lovable. He was a great man. He deserved to live!

As I relaxed, I slowly began to feel the tingling sensation begin in my toes as I became more settled and relaxed- it began to spread and take over. And then Edward came to mind, and my happiness soared with the spread of warmth. It now filled every path in my body full of this tingling, bubbly sensation. I smiled inwardly, aware of Edward's glorious face shinning down at me. And then it happened. I was vaguely aware as time began- I was so absorbed with the picture of Edward in my mind. I felt everything; I slowly became alive, I felt all the small cells in my body wake up from their slumber and yawn widely. The slow waking of the small wildlife creatures around me, as disorientated they continued to scrawl away. Similarly with the birds who woke from their frozen flight in the air, and began to soar off once again with their mission: to escape. I guess they still had something to fear- I suppose that meant I did too. But I couldn't. I was so happy. Watching Edward in my mind smile down at me. The wind began to rustle my hair and the smells around me began to entice me, awakening all my sense. Yum! And then I felt rather than saw, my guys in front begin to move. I sighed, my peace was so quickly over. This was it. But would this really be the end?


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Please wait for me! Please Bella, I-I love you._

My love soared as I tried to mentally – impossibly I know- send Bella a message. I loved her so much, it was inconceivable. I could not live without her, she was _everything_ to me; more than everything. She was my happiness, my faith, any ounce of goodness in me, my sun, my world, my universe. Half of my heart lay in her delicate hand- she could do what she liked with it- but I would never leave her, whether she still loved me or not. I would find her, and make her love me... I would try with every single ounce of strength I had. An image flashed to mind of her- her skin, pale creamy- delicate, silk. Her face impossibly beautiful, her eyes filled with love and humour staring at me. Oh, how I loved her. I pushed on, wishing this endless torture would end.

When I left her that fateful afternoon, I had been so sure I was doing the best thing- for her, and to an extent me. I could not live knowing I had allowed her to be at risk constantly, from us. When i left, it was like my sun had exploded in the sky and I was forever to be left in shadows and darkness. I haunted the planet, a shadow of my former self. A misery, a half insane- love struck freak. I would curl up every night, and wish I could dream! Never had I wanted to be human before, to be able to lose myself in falseness. _Dreams!_But no- I would lie awake and reminisce and awaken fresh pain, which would sear and burn and leave me aching. I cringed inwardly at the agony and the image of my former self which came to mind abruptly and disappeared. _Alice._ I sighed I deserved it- no hiding with reading minds.

All night my thoughts would be consumed around Bella, and grovelling back to her- returning to my love. Every night would be a battle, a war between selfishly taking her back, or selflessly leaving her to be- to love someone again. My hands clenched at the thought- and my teeth ground. _Never!_That afternoon when I had seen all through Alice's visions I had been so scared. I did not know what to do- where to go... she vanished into thin air. The pain at her disappearance haunted me, and I cringed from the pain. Not that I didn't deserve it. I had gone back to Forks trying to find any evidence, we all roamed the planet looking for any sign of my life, my love, Bella- and then Alice had another vision. A vision that would send us all running to this remote island. The Volturi had found her... I gulped, I could not afford to think of that. I revolted at the thoughts that quickly flitted through my brain. I tried to revert topics I could not afford to fear now. We were so close...

By day during my ghostly time, I would become an animal and hunt endlessly for Victoria- that was all I could do to show how much I loved her. Reduce any future threat to her, but it was impossible, I was shamefully terrible at it. During those days I would become an animal - I rejected my former self, anything which reminded me of my Bella. I lived in a world of torture and pain. I had promised I would not go back- as I saw shamefully in Alice's vision- it had done no good to neither of us. I had hurt Bella too. I sighed, I wish I knew sooner. It had been my own pride, I would not allow Alice to watch Bella, I feared what she would see- her happy, in love again. The thought was to pain-full. Don't get me wrong I wanted her to find true love and havekids and be happy- but I had a dark side, a side that was selfishly repulsed at the idea. The side that wanted her all to myself. The side that had taken over now. I could not live without her anymore. All night I would cling to the thought that yet she might still love me.

I loved her more than it was possible to love. I loved her so much, my head hurt when I thought about her. My cold broken heart soared- if that was even possible. My body pulsed, came alive- she was my world. Whenever I was around her I filled with this new found ecstatic electricity; this heat which flowed through me. I had been so blind, stupid, foolish! Of course, I could not live without her. We were fated to be together from the moment our eyes met in that biology classroom. Our love was everlasting- the pain wouldn't ease over time! _I was so sure of that now_. It was a bit late-and I was truly petrified- would she take me back? Forgive me for this fateful error? Would she still love me? I would and could not know- I relied on my instinct. The least I could do if she wouldn't was help her, save her. She was my sun in a starless, black sky. My world in an empty, cold universe. My joy in a lonely, long existence. My love in a black hole.

I pushed on. Running as fast as my legs would take me. Never had I ran so fast! With such urgency, need pushed me on. I barelytook in each movement as I pounded on endlessly. She was so far away, yet so near! My cold frozen heart began to thump unevenly- if that was even possible. I felt myself began to fall to pieces in fear- NO, I could not think of such things. She will live- we will be together. I had to hurry. I pushed on barely registering the merged colourful splodges surrounding me . I focused only on Bella. Her deep brown mysterious glorious eyes; her long brown breath taking hair; her soft delicate skin. I took in a deep breath, I didn't have long! It could go two ways- and a minuscule of a second, would make the difference. I had no time to hesitate, breath, break. It was now or never. Life or death. Love or hate. All or nothing. Forever or Never. Every moment counted.

I had seen through Alice, all the possibilities. I shivered and shrank, the possibilities she would- we would all live were so slim, barely there. If one of us hesitated- paused- gave even enough time to breath - all of our lives would be changed forever. I would,- we would all lose.

I could hear the faint poundings as my family strove to keep up with my inconceivable pace. They had all wanted to come with me- even though It was dangerous for all of them, including myself. They could not leave me. I had no time to argue, I wish they had not come. My frozen heart swelled at the love of my family, I had been so angry when they had all asserted they would follow me one by one- I could not havethem on my conscious as well.... but that was the only way any one of us would make it out alive. Not that they seemed to care- we were inseparable. It was all or nothing. I sighed at the thought, I would be responsible for all of their deaths. Guilt swampedme. How to save them? There was no way, I had seen it in Alice's vision- two ways. Life for us all or death. My family didn't even hesitate as they followed full of trust, arm in arm with their loved ones.

I barely cared about myself- without Bella, there was no point living. But it was my family. They would follow me to the ends of the earth- but not just for me, they loved Bella too. I could hear it in their thoughts:

Carlise- as usual always hoping the best- "_Do not worry my son, we will make it on time! We all love her, she is part of the family. Everything will be alright soon. I have every faith in you. We will succeed, you of all people should know that. We are strongest together, do not try and push us away. Together we stand, together we fight."_

Esme- I could feel her happiness_ "I have missed Bella so much, and Edward's happiness... I can only hope they will be reunited soon- their love doesn't deserve to die. "_

Rosalie-_ "Honestly, anything- I would do anything that would let him get over himself."_I could sense her inner gratification- she had secretly missed Bella too- I laughed at the thought. Unbelievable.

Emmet- _"Yes!!! finally some action! Woooh, I wonder if Bella, still has that funny blush thing. Ha ha, I have missed that about her. And man has Edward been moody- hear that Edward? M O O D Y." _Even in the stress, he lightened things up, I smiled inwardly and prayed that whatever happened to me and Bella they would be fine.

Jasper- _"Finally a way to truly repay Bella and Edward for the misery I have caused them- she was so nice, and I was so weak, unable to resist. "_ He still was shamed, by what he had done, but he had forgiven himself for the most of it; he had no need to, it wasn't his fault. When would he finally realise that? _"Edward, cheer up man, don't stress up, this has to happen. Just think of Bella... Ignore the rest... " _I felt a wave of peace swell over me and I did not resist it as I charged.

Alice basically squealed in excitement "_Bella!!! She's going to be back with us... my best friend. How I've missed her! Ohh, urgh... we're going to need to do some serious shopping!!!!"_

I should have done what Alice was doing- ignore any other possibilities- we would not die! If that was even what happened... I cringed at the thought. It would all be my fault. I was such a fool! My main aim was to get there. _Block her. _I took in a deep, dark breath! I could not afford to think of possibilities. The wind gushed past my face, violently.

I ran. Not stopping. Pushing my legs as fast as they would go. I pushed on, pushing myself once again to new limits. Fear had its cold mangled hands wrapped tight around me. Never had I felt such complete and desperate fear! The timing had to be perfect. I closed my eyes. It would be so close- Bella please hold on, please. I love you, more than my life."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sooo, what do you think? Review... maybe I'll put the next chapter on sooner ;) x_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys- _**

**_so not many reviews this round :S- worried lol_**

**_Thanks to lolalicecullenlmfao, Luxsta 4eva and Tenshi of Light21- this chapter's 4 u lot :p- u guys keep me going! _**

**_Also thanks for all my other awesome reviews! I am mightily grateful! 2 :D_**

**_Thankyou and enjoy- finally lol, getting 2 the goooood stuff! _**

**x**

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

I felt strangely at peace as I sat smiling into the darkness of my eyelids. This would really be it- this was the end, and I felt no misery at the thought. I was aware I only had moments until my peace would shatter. I could feel the monsters before me begin to stir- soon I would have to stand before them. I kept on waiting for the customary fear to rip hold of me, but it didn't come. I could still function normally; fear did not infringe my judgement, nor haze my vision- my thoughts. I sat emotionless pondering, what I had to do- where I would have to go? I had to find a way to escape these creatures to run and help Francis...all without using any of my powers... which were completely and inexplicably out of bounds.

I doubted I would get that far - but I would try. Nothing would stop my trying. At least now I knew their powers were useless against me, it gave me some much needed confidence. Mental powers were now out the game, it was purely physical. I cringed, not exactly _my most_ favourite nor best talented area. Any sports were impeded by my lack of co-ordination, I could only hope that my clumsiness would allow me to swerve out of accurate shots, or that my lack of co-ordination had banished alongside the rest- well the most of my human body. I prayed for the first, having never been involved in many physical, violent counteractions. I had got a lucky shot in before, I just needed a bit more luck to get out of here, and finally be useful for once in my life. I prayed silently, _please grant me this!_ I was_ useless_ against these three. Just admit it!? I just hoped that my clumsiness would provide me with my victory.

Nope, no luck there I whispered. I was no longer clumsy, well I felt like I wasn't. Hadn't I been able to dance? A first! Two left feet, one thing my body had gotten rid of which might have assisted me greatly here. Ironically I realised my accuracy would provide the guys a route to destroy me in my inexperience... _besides how do you even kill a vampire_? Was it even possible? Edward had never mentioned it...

As things around me became clearer- more alive-I began to sense the three guys in front of me casually begin to stir from their deep slumber. Slowly I began to feel their casual movements. _They had woken! _I could sense it. I had to prepare, stand ready to defend myself from this upcoming war. One side would lose bitterly whilst the other would reign victorious- I didn't even bother think about the side I would bet on, certainly wouldn't have been mine.

I took in a deep steadying breath and gently opened my tightly squeezed eyes...

...only to be met by three hollow icy, piercingly red glares... _Dark, blood-thirsty and perilous! _I had driven them to their limits. They weren't used to being challenged_. _They were fed up. Their bodies were hunched, crouched into low positions, ready to attack me. Each stood towered high, imperious... even the littlest one. I was screwed, _big time_.

Their muscles rippled through the thin layer of their cloaks, which billowed in the wind dauntingly- at odd times it caught against their explosive muscles and seemed to melt in to their granite figures - destroyed by the immense power and strength, which simmered uncontrollably below the surface. Their bodies were stressed taunt with the deadly silence. Anger was etched into every feature of their faces- also mixed with a tinge of confusion- making them appear even more fearsome than ever. Per usual, their lips portrayed their predator like nature, each curled into a deep menacing snarl, a feature I had noticed typical of the wicked. Their eyes willed me to run, or to fight- either moves which would immediately damn me. I could do neither as I continued nonchalantly to sit cross legged and stare wide-eyed at my soon to be murderers.

Silence emanated from them- no breaths, no heartbeats, no movements. It was the calm before the storm. Only my casual beating heart and deep shallow breaths gave away that time had not indeed frozen once more. To my own ears I sounded like a frightened bird which had come across a cluster of wolves. Tension curdled the air, slowly absorbing into my cold, still body, into every cell- morsel. It willed me to turn and run away from their devilish expressions. But I was stronger than my fear. I had convinced myself so anyway...

They waited... ladies first I guess. Even under this entire monster facade, they probably had a very gentlemanly side. Nope, who was I kidding? They were probably enjoying the tension, which had suddenly become explosive. Both sides waited for signs or warnings. _Only moments. _Their bodies edged slowly nonchalantly towards me. I had no more time. _This was it._

Now it had come to the moment of fighting, I began to fear, and all constructive thoughts left my mind. I was blank. How do you fight? How do you defend yourself? What was I meant to do? My methods of incapacitation would barely work against these military mechanisms. _I was clueless!_ At the thought of my measly defence, my heart began to pick up from its uneven pace- it began to soar, until adrenaline began its course and pumped fire through my tense body. My heart beat ferociously, hammering wishfully trying to escape. My breath came low and thick. They seemed even more confused-_ was I a vampire?_ I could read it across each puzzled expression. Yup, got that right- I was a freak.

I jumped up from my seat on the ground barely feeling the effort, and crouched low, a surprisingly brutal growl tearing through my throat. _Game on guys I thought._ I kept a casual eye on the smallest one, fearful of Francis's warning- he was the cobra to watch out for in the stack of hay.

It was like someone had clicked the fast forward button all of a sudden! Suddenly, everything came out of slow motion and sped up to the max. I had just enough time to register one move, before the next came soaring! I had been dwelling to long, on ways to fight- instead of what was to come- the battle.

The small one was the first as I had anticipated. He flew directly at me; his foot lifted high in the air, ready to fly kick me down. As I watched his barefooted, overly sized foot hurtle towards me, I had just enough time to escape. I flew, at unimaginable speeds to my left- and only just managed by the scrape of my skin to dodge it. Obliviously he continued to soar past me, eventually impacting into a decent sized tree, which collapsed with a devastated groan. My heart continued to pump uneasily, and my hands shook impatiently. That had been to close for my liking! But I had little time to neither speak nor think, as I continued incessantly to evade their swift, powerful hits. I gave myself over to my instincts.

The big one barrelled forward, as if he'd seen an old friend he wanted to embrace! Just as his arms, met around my waist, I duct, just managing to escape his bone, crushing hug. Beneath him, I stood instinctively attempting to escape his claustrophobic presence... only to feel his immense weight on my shoulders momentarily, as I launched him accidentally- but gratefully high into the air! I whooped at my triumph, I guess not all my clumsiness was lost! I listened to the echo of his growl as he barrelled through the sky to land a distance away. _That had been weird_... I must have been stronger than I thought...

More challenge, a smile ripped across my face but disappeared just as quickly- as suddenly in my peripheral vision I spotted the vicious leader charging forward. Just as he reached me, he darted high in to the air, aiming to land and crush me into the ground beneath me! At the brashness of his move, I stood shock still, like a deer caught in stalk lights. _They were upping the ante! _I gasped_; I was pushing myself to my max! _I almost didn't move in time. Their moves were getting more and more complicated- they were professionals, experienced in war fighting. And what was I? A fool trying to challenge them...

Just as he hurtled forward, I took a spontaneous step backwards, but it wasn't far enough. I just managed to avoid the blast of his iron weight- but not the speed and strength of his powerfully flexible arms and legs! I had made my fatal era. Offhandedly he lifted up one of his legs, and kicked me backwards. I swerved unsteadily on my feet, straining to keep my balance- but he had pushed me with to much force. I flopped backwards, falling flat on my bottom... A loud "Oof" sound echoed through the desolate woods. Automatically I rolled over, just managing to avoid my stalker as he gracefully plummeted to the ground after me, attempting to mangle me for good. Their hits were getting too accurate and close for my comfort!

If I could have sweated, I would havebeen drenched. Adrenaline coursed through me uncontrollably. It took me all of my effort to control my body seizing up and using all of its powers! How easy it would be to stop time, and take the easy way out. But I couldn't, the risk to others as Francis had said was too great . However I could no longer focus on what was going on around me. I pulsed in rage, struggling to contain the surging in my veins- I couldn't give myself away! It was thorny balancing this impossible task with trying to defend myself from their attacks. My heart pumped erratically- uselessly. My cheeks tinted pink with the effort. I no longer breathed, I was so caught up In the fight, I couldn't concentrate enough- a gasp escaped my lungs every so often but apart from that I was silent.

It was as if a silent message had been sent around- I had obviously missed the call. Automatically they all charged freakishly in sync at me, low growls tearing through their throats! Nothing I could do would have resisted a blow. So I just stood there- my mind begging my body to move, but my body clueless where....

First it was the leader who came at me from behind! Hurtling through the air, his legs protruding as if to knock me down, as his feet made impact, my whole body convulsed and veered forward. The air in my lungs whipped out. I could feel all the bones in my back shudder close to shattering. _They had been humouring me! _I whip lashed forward, lunging into the treacherously welcoming arms of his monster strong companion. He grabbed me, sure not to miss me now- and went in for a sinister bear hug. His crushing powers took hold, and I shuddered in his bone-shattering grasp. I could not move, I was pinned close up against him, unable to breath- my heart would not even beat! I squirmed, as my body began to shrink and shrivel in his granite crunching grip. _I could only wait until he let go._

My veins were close to exploding! I pulsed from within, rippling with the energy waiting to burst free! I used all my energy to focus on not giving myself away, focusing on the beloved faces of my deserted family- this was for all of them. The good vampires, who did not deserve to be ruined because of me... Things were darkening as I was slowly losing consciousness. I tried to stay focused! My mind fighting my body who just wanted to escape the torture and torment. The pressure was intolerable!

It was sudden when he released me, I felt my body limp from his powerful arms, topple to the ground- my mind having slowed- I was unable to handle the sudden change in pressure. I gaped up at his face. Trying to focus, and recover myself so I could stand and continue to fight. But I was no match to them. He reminded me so much of Emmet! It was only his dark devilish facial expression which contrasted so heavily with that of Emmet's angelic face- that emphasised whom it was. It was like a good dream gone bad; milk curdled; world shattered! Crimson, hollowed eyes stared down at me from a cruel ghostly pale face. A sneer threatening and frightening escaped his lips- he leered at my mangled body. I was still recovering. He let out a low, dark chuckle, which made my blood boil, making me focus extra hard on restraining my talent. I was now fighting the scorching pain in my veins with a small hose- whilst the fire bloomed and billowed. I was so weak, I was no match against anything- I couldn't even control myself!

Still on the floor, I felt the sudden change of pressure- as someone began to straddle my waist. _Oh, come on!_ I had to get back on my feet- I had to try! _I promised I would try_, if only to go and die fighting besides Francis- it was the least I could do!

Futilely I began to push against the man's chest. He didn't move an inch, as my hands met rock hard concrete. I continued uselessly, to push him away- repelled by his contact. I had run out of luck, this was it. The only thing which gave away my strenuous attempts to escape his powerful hold were my hands, which were curled, taunt upon the smaller man's chest- deathly white from the pressure.

He smirked at my useless attempt, oh and I'd die at the hands of someone arrogant as well- I moaned,_ life wasn't fair_. I cried out as I felt the full weight of his body. Did I say concrete? I meant _whale!_ The air once more was expelled from my lungs, but my heart continued to beat on resolutely, refusing to give up. I tried once more with all my strength this time to push him off- he barely moved. I had been lucky last time; they were making sure not to make the same mistakes! I could feel the strength and power of the muscles which pinned me down, carved perfectly for this precise purpose.

I had lost, before it had even begun. I would not be able to face Francis, and he would have to face all the horrors alone. A tear leaked out of my eyes, and I watched the shocked expression as the sadomasochistic vampire delighted in my suffering. Gently he began to lean forward sensually as his brother had done previously- as if to kiss me. I cringed and gasped under the pressure. I twisted and twirled trying to resist. I suppose this was the _kiss of death._ Fire boiled within me! His eyes were intent on the hollow in my neck, and his lips puckered, the faint glint of his diamond strong teeth within. He probably didn't realise the illusion- my heart did not beat, my blood did not pulse. It was an image of the past, which would be with my forever...

What would he say when his glistening teeth met endless rock? Would he continue? If anyone were to do this, I wished desperately it were Edward. I could feel my anger and my sadness bubbling to the surface. I kept a tight leash close by me, as I held in my explosion. My hands tensed and formed cement balls, as I tried to control myself. I didn't think it was working- everything seemed painfully slow. His head barely moved! It was only the gradual descent which gave that away. Seconds ticked by in minutes and minutes ticked by in hours- I became painfully aware of time- the need for accuracy. It felt like I was waiting on something! Time seemed so important, as I concentrated on refraining from interfering! I felt like a moment would change everything. I was sure of that- it would take less than a moment. His lips were almost there; puckered up ready, teeth juddering below the surface. Thirst etched into each feature in his wicked face, passion and delight mixed in also. _I couldn't bare to watch!_ Spend my last moments studying his vulgar face! I blocked him out, and clenched my eyes shut tight. I blocked the searing pain in my veins; the crashing sounds of my heart- and my low deep breaths.

I would spend my last moments with the one I loved.

_Edward_

I sighed, and immediately I was transported into another world, the past._I moaned as I stared at his glorious face, staring down at me. His honey sweet, amber eyes- compact with brightness, love and devotion gazing adoringly down at me- as if he really loved me. My breath caught. His bronze/golden hair which caressed and enlightened his stunning crooked smile, revealing his pearly white teeth. My heart skipped a beat, his flawless creamy white skin- he was a Greek God... My Greek God! A louder moan ripped my throat, his smell- it could have knocked me down- the memories filled and awakened my senses._

Only a small part of me stayed in the present, and felt the emotionless, deathlike kiss. Listened and felt as he first started nipping at the hollow of my throat, where my pulse rang and vibrated loudly. I cringed almost subconsciously at the feel. Only one person in this entire universe could entice a positive effect. His teeth piercing deep within my skin trying to entice and corrupt a flow of blood.

When rock met rock, violence and frustration ensued- his brothers hung agilely in the background. I was close to bursting again, i gathered in a deep ragged breath as pain rippled through me. I was right at the edge, staring down at a straight faced cliff. I was at the tip of a diving board, staring down at an empty pool. I was beneath a falling sword. I had to control myself! My body yearned to jump- it was only logical, escape this torment! But I couldn't and I wouldn't! I smirked as his teeth met no blood!_ I was a vampire_. It was all an allusion. Delighted I slunk back into my fantasy only half aware of his bone crippling weight, and strong fierce teeth. His kiss of death.

_Edward I love you! I love you so much, it hurts... Without you by me, my body feels incomplete- my soul lonely. It feels like I'm missing my right handed side. I'm incomplete- I need you! Edward, I'm about to die, this is it. I've felt so close so many times- but I feel it in my bones, tingling in my body. I don't have a chance.._. _Never forget I love you- always._

I was sliding out of control; I was shaking with uncontrolled passion and rage! In the distance I could hear fierce angry paced steps- more Volturi- come to make sure the job was well done I supposed.

I clenched my eyes shut tighter, as his teeth sunk deeper...

* * *

**_Review, review, review- tell me precisely what you think :D! x_**


End file.
